Saved
by klovec
Summary: Caroline and Klaus deal with the repercussions of defeating Silas.
1. Chapter 1 - Weathered

**_I started this fanfic before Abridged. I'm crazy enough to be writing both of them at the same time. Since this one is not following cannon, I will take more time with it. I hope you all like it._**

**_K_ **

He stumbled in his house bloodied, battered. Another fight. He moved slowly because he wasn't completely recovered. This one had been more mental than physical. Witches. They hated him, he hated them more. It had been grueling, painful, dragged out fight but they had won. They were originals after all. He was the most feared and powerful creature in the world but even in victory you can lose. He won the battle but it had cost him.

He walked in the alcove and closed the door but just stood there. He needed to lie down but he couldn't make himself move. He looked at the bedroom door and thought of going there but something stopped him. He breathed while staring at it and after a few moments forced himself to look around the alcove. This room was built and decorated to suit him. The big, massive desk, the leather sofa. His wall landscapes. The fireplace always roaring. The crystal decanters filled with Dalmore 64 Trinitas and the last remaining bottle of Macallan 64 Year Old in Lalique. The room was a perfect combination of manly class with hints of complimenting modernism like the apple laptop on top of the desk to the side or the Wacom tablet that laid flat in drawing position.

His eyes traveled to the Chesterfield high backed chair across from the sofa and placed exactly at the center of the room made a statement. It spoke of the person who sat on it, his position, and his status. It was meant for someone above everything and everyone but at the moment he felt none of those things. He felt like a defeated king but nonetheless he walked to the chair and let himself drop on it. He slouched with his legs open and leaning to the side of the back of the chair resting his elbow on the arm rest. He looked to the floor and let his brain empty out. He had not been at peace for a second in the past 6 months. He had come to New Orleans to fight day after day. There had been parties and fun but there had been no peace. He was used to this because he had not had any peace in 1000 years but the last 6 months it felt uncomfortable, torturous, unbearable. When it wasn't a battle outside the house, he had some inside.

Living with his siblings was a blessing but their disagreements were of great proportion. Rebecca whined constantly about, well everything. Elijah was so stuffy and his relationship with Katerina constantly grated Klaus' nerves. Having to constantly see her every day and not being able to rip her heart out annoyed him endlessly but they had much to thank her for. Thanks to her, they got Kol back from the dead. The spell had brought him back. Now they were constantly dealing with his anger over not being avenged not to mention his hard (make up for the days dead) partying and disappearing for days without a word. But Klaus could live with all of that. What made his life hell is that even in sleep, he was haunted.

Every night he relived the same dream over and over. Except it wasn't a dream. It had happened. Six months ago by the bridge. He had said goodbye to her and was headed for New Orleans. He remembered every moment, every second, every feeling. He had been surprised to see her car approaching in the rear view mirror then by his side and signaling him to stop and he had pulled over with his heart racing and lodged in his throat.

6 months before

As they had stepped out of the vehicles it was the darkest of the night. She walked to him. He had his back to the door of his SUV. He could not move as he was paralyzed by a fear he had never known. If he had not been Klaus Mikelson, he would have trembled. She stood side by side of him and slowly reached out a held his hand lightly. He wanted to talk, ask questions but his heart was in his throat and he couldn't say a thing. He was never going to move. Another fear assailed him. The one of ruining this moment, whatever it was. Her fingers enlaced through his and they stood there for what seemed like years. Looking towards the lake in its pitch black night attire. Then she spoke.

"I am doing the right thing. I'm leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow to help take care of Stefan and Bonnie. They need me more than ever and were there for me when I needed the most. But just because I'm doing what's right, it doesn't mean this is what I want."

He swallowed and somehow found the words.

"And what is it that you want?"

"Before I tell you, I want your promise that you will respect my decision no matter what I say."

At that point he wanted to yank his hand, grab her, and throw her in the car. He wanted to drive away quickly. But he wanted the words. He needed the words. So against every instinct, he agreed by nodding his head.

She turned to face him. Dark blue facing sea blue. Her fingers around his. Her right hand rose to his cheek. "I want nothing more than to climb in that SUV and drive away with you. I want nothing more than to be with you where I know I always will be safe, loved, and number one. I want to wake up every day, look in your eyes, and tell you how alive you make me feel. I want to fight with you and boss you around. I want to watch you get angry and impulsive and do stupid things and watch you try to correct them. I want to watch you sketch and pose for you. I want to be there to make sure someone tells you every day how worthy you are. I want you to make you feel chosen Niklaus."

The first sentence felt like an explosion and the rest were like aftershock land mines detonating one after the other. He would have let go of her hand and dropped to the floor if the vehicle wasn't behind him to prevent the fall. It was almost as if all his strength had gone and his body rocked. Tears fell from his eyes and into her hand. She let go of his hand and with both of hers pulled his face closer. He had waited a lifetime for this kiss but instead of his mouth she kissed his tears and nothing in the world felt more beautiful, more heartbreaking. Then her lips moved from his cheek and softly but fully pressed against his. His lips by reflex puckering to receive hers. Both smile at the sweetness of this moment.

"I have to go." She said breaking the moment. Tension filled him as he breathed and dropped his hands. At that moment she wasn't sure he was going to let her walk. He did. She smiled at him and started walking away.

He didn't trust himself to say any more than "see you soon?'

That didn't even sound like his voice and it stopped her in her tracks. So much emotion, so much hurt she heard. She turned around and sped to him pressing him against his car. She crushed her mouth to him. Wanting to leave him with something other than sadness. And she did. The animal kicked in. He grabbed her by the back of the head entangling his fingers in her glorious hair. He switched them around so she was the one pressed against the SUV in one quick slam. He deepened the kiss then violently pulled away.

"Go!"

"Klaus..."

Caroline, you need to go before I become the savage that took you away against your will."

She smiled touched his face and whispered "soon".

Present day

Now he remembered as both got in their cars and drove in different directions, the sun rose over the lake. He's been thinking that day had begun and it seemed not to have an end. He understood her, not really he didn't. But he knew it was important to her to be there for Stefan. He cared about him too but there were times when he felt such resentment. She had wanted to choose him but instead she was somewhere helping Stefan out and looking after Bonnie. The last six months he felt like asshole for feeling so dependent on the actions of this woman. She is only 18 and he was a 1000 and yet, he felt he wasn't breathing because she wasn't around. At times he would drink himself to sleep or channel all his energy into the fights. It always resulted in him coming home empty and tired.

He pulled out his phone and called her. He started walking towards the bedroom as the phone rang. He didn't even give her the chance to say hello.

"Caroline, I am not a patient man. I want to be but I'm not. I want to give you time and let you do what you think it's right but I can't take this much longer. If you don't come to me, I am..."

He trailed off as he opened the door and there she was sitting in the bedroom chair. A suitcase at her side.

"Elijah called earlier. Seems like I'm needed here.

And for the first time in 6 months, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dawn - 1 of 2

"So what did I miss?" Caroline asked with a smile.

Neither moved. He just stood there smiling incredulously. She was sitting looking up at him waiting for him to say something, anything. He just drank the sight of her. He had imagined her so many times in this room, in that chair, in the bed he didn't even want to look at.

He had so many questions and he opened and closed his mouth. She said "you look tired?"

"Long night, rough night." He gave her a small smile and without looking at it he sat on the bed across from her.

She watched him walk and her body tensed with each step he took. When he sat on the bed, she felt a little relief but the image in her mind, had her looking away. When she looked back he was staring. There was a light in his eyes and the Klaus look. Pure raw restrained emotion waiting to burst out. Her mouth was dry but she was able to squeak out "what happened?"

"Damned witches." He said under his breath. "What made you come here now? Don't Bonnie and Stefan still need you?"

In that moment he looked and sounded like a little boy. It made her smile. Maybe her mother was right and men never grew even when they were a more than hundreds of years old.

She got up from the chair and moved to the bed. She reclined by the headboard and held out her hand. His eyes lit up though he felt exhausted. Slowly he took it and moved as she pulled him into her arms. She held his face for a second then pushed it gently to her chest and caressed his hair while speaking.

"Well, I brought Bonnie and Stefan with me. They can't go back home right now. As for the reason I came...I don't think you could live without me much longer."

She announced it so naturally that he turned to look at her and saw she had her "obviously" look on. He smiled wolfishly at her, saw her swallow and laid his head back down on her chest.

"I wish I wasn't this exhausted..." He made it sound like such a promise that her heart thumped. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Was it torture?

"yes" she said again.

"Good."

She waited a few seconds before she said "Klaus , there is something I must tell you."

But his breathing had evened and she realized he was asleep. She caressed his hair and told herself she would tell him first thing in the morning. Before she drifts off to sleep, she takes a look at the room. It was familiar, comforting, elegant. It was beautifully done and there were touches of him everywhere but it wasn't entirely his style. She fell asleep with the thought in her mind.

6 months ago

Hours before their goodbye over the Wickery Bridge.

She gasped awake into a sitting position. She looked around confused, scared. Something had a death grip on her hand and felt heavy on her lap. She looked down to see Klaus passed out. Why wasn't he moving? Was he dead? She panicked and started shaking him. She pushed him on his back and saw his face rigid but with good coloring. She breathed. She called his name maybe 10 times. He gasped awake whispering her name.

He grabbed her face and kept repeating you're alive, you're ok. Both looking at each other in panic. She couldn't remember anything and neither could he. They held on tight to each other's hands as they looked around the room. There were bodies scattered and they began to look for their friends and family.

"Here's Bonnie."

Caroline ran to her. She was unconscious but alive. She screamed her name and Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Caroline and then looked at Klaus.

"It worked." And tears fell out of her eyes.

Caroline asked "What are you talking about Bonnie? What happened?"

"Silas is dead." Bonnie was weak and her eyes kept fluttering.

"How? Why can't I remember anything?" Klaus asked. But as he finished speaking he had a flashback of himself driving the sword into Silas chest as Bonnie chanted over an unconscious Caroline.

"You put a spell on him and I killed him."

Caroline looked confused and was about to ask when they heard something coming.

"Caroline, take Bonnie and run. There are more witches coming. You can't be here when they arrive. I'll keep them entertained"

"But why? We can stay here and talk to them with you"

"You killed 12 witches and if my guess is correct Bonnie just used a dark powerful spell to kill the most powerful witch. They're not coming in peace."

"But you..."

"I'll be fine. I'll point them in the wrong direction to find Bonnie. I'll leave for New Orleans right after. If you need me, just call me."

"Ok." He touched her face and as she opened her mouth to say something he screamed "Go now!"

She sped home, locked Bonnie and herself inside. Her mother appeared at the door.

"Caroline?"

She placed Bonnie on the couch and ran to her mom. They held tight.

"Silas is dead. Bonnie and Klaus killed him"

Years as sheriff and close to two decades as a cop had trained Liz Forbes to deal with bad news and tough situations. Having a daughter for a vampire had taught her to take things in stride, don't judge, don't doubt, don't be naive.

"Caroline, I am going upstairs to pack you a bag. I want you and Bonnie to leave town tonight. Where is Klaus? Maybe, you can go with him. He will keep you safe."

"Mom...". Caroline was too stunned to form coherent thought. Her mother was telling her to go away with Klaus.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Liz looked worried.

"It's Stefan." Liz said looking towards the door. Caroline went to get a drink for Bonnie.

In the kitchen, Caroline smelled him. It hit her senses and she dropped the glass she was holding. She sped to the living room.

"No!" Her fangs began to drop as the blood called to her. "Oh God Stefan"

"What?". Bonnie asked

"He's human."


	3. Chapter 2 - Dawn - 2 of 2

"He's human." Caroline's words echoed in the room. She turned her back to quell her vampire instincts.

Bonnie was at his side in an instant grabbing his arm. "It's true. Why? Where's Elena?"

"I don't know. Damon held her back as I ran away. She did this. She snapped my neck and shoved the cure down my throat. I woke up she attacked me. Damon had to restrain her and he told me to run. I can't even tell you how I got here."

"It's ok. We'll figure this out." Bonnie said.

Caroline turned around and went to him. She put her arms around him. He was shaking.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to take care of you..." Her words were interrupted as her phone rang.

"Caroline" The sound of his voice made caroline's knees almost give in. He was ok.

"Klaus. Where are you?"

"A witch from New Orleans owed me a favor. She barricaded all the other witches until tomorrow. We all have to leave town." He paused.

"I can protect you. Come with me." She knew he would but she couldn't leave Stefan and Bonnie and they wouldn't go with her to New Orleans with Klaus.

"I can't. Elena forced the cure on Stefan and Bonnie is going to be hunted. You have all your problems over there. I don't want to become one more. I have to help my friends "

It hurt. He closed his eyes

"I understand...I am leaving some people to watch out for you until you leave. I want to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you." she whispered hoarsely. "I will call you."

"Ok. Me too. Goodbye Caroline"

"Bye"

The line went silent as the tears rolling down her face. She had walked to her room to talk to him. She sat for a while staring at the phone. It rang bringing her out of her trance.

It was Tyler. She hesitated before hitting ignore. She felt guilty but she really didn't have time for this.

She pulled herself together and went back to the living room. Everyone looked at her as she came in.

Her mom went to her and caressed her hair. She looked at Caroline in that inquisitive way only your mom can silently asking her if she was ok. Caroline nodded.

"Caroline, I was telling Sheriff Forbes and Stefan about something you need to know. We tried to defeat Silas by feeding him the cure but Elena got in the way and knocked it out of Klaus' hand. She ran with the rest of it. There was only one other way to defeat him. It took a spell, a powerful spell. He was weakened by the amount he took from the vial so I was able to lift all his powers and harness them into someone. In order to do this, I needed a pure person that I would trust not to be corrupted by power. "

"Bonnie? What are you saying? Did you absorb all of Silas' power? Caroline asked stunned.

"No. When I went to the cave to fight him, I knew I needed a back up plan. Mom and I prepared for this. Expression has taken some parts of me so we knew it couldn't be me. There is only one other person that I know that has not been corrupted by the power of her new nature. That person is you Caroline."

"What! Bonnie...I..." She was almost speechless and confused.

"There's more. In order to bind the spell and the power within you, I had to use powerful blood, the blood of the most powerful creature aside from Silas and some of my blood to seal it."

"You used Klaus' blood." Caroline said.

"Yes. And there is more. You have the power of Silas through his blood." Bonnie said.

"What does that mean?" she asked confused

Another knock on the door. Liz went to open. It was one of Klaus' helpers, or minions as he liked to refer to them, with big envelope for Caroline. Liz could see the dark SUV drive away but the minion stayed outside her door.

Liz closed the door and handed Caroline the envelope. There was a note that read:

_All you have to do is call and tell them where the tickets are to be made to. Leave by the morning. I will be on the look out and remember there is always a place for you in New Orleans._

Klaus

He had made open reservations for all of them even her mom. There was a small envelope and there was cash and some credit cards. He had thought of everything. This man so loved her that even when she made a choice he didn't like, he still was protecting her.

She grabbed her car keys and screamed that she will be right back.

"There's something that I must do."

The note fell on the floor and her mother looked at it. They all knew where she was headed.

Present Day - New Orleans

A loud crash woke them up. She jumped out of the bed on one side and him in the other. He was out of the door and running down the stairs, she right behind him. The witches had attacked. Elijah was on the floor and so was Rebekah. Three was also another vampire Caroline didn't know close to them. They were tied up and by the burn marks on their skin she could tell it was vervaine. As Klaus approached them, 4 witches came out of nowhere chanting and he dropped on the floor as pain exploded in his head. Another scream behind her and Caroline saw Hailey drop on to her knees then to the floor unconscious .

Caroline calmly walked up to the witch in front of Klaus and snapped her neck. The chanting stopped. They looked at her in wonder and terror and ran.

She ran to Klaus and helped him up. They untied the others.


	4. Chapter 3 - Bound

Everyone in the room watched her. They couldn't understand. The three most powerful creatures in the world had been rendered powerless but the baby vamp had defeated the witches without effort. It was an anomaly, she felt like a circus freak.

Marcel was the first to speak. He watched the scene unfold before him. The originals were in shock. In the middle was a gorgeous and leggy vampire he was sure he never met but looked familiar . He wouldn't forget her he thought slowly looking her up and down. Nope but he had seen her some where. He decided to go light into it. "Thanks for saving us. May I know the name of the beautiful creature that just saved my life?"

"I'm Caroline. You must be Marcel.". She shook his hand. His eyes changed but he covered it by making them flirty. But Caroline had seen it. She felt it and she knew she couldn't trust him. But suddenly she felt a familiar pang and she whipped her head to look at the unconscious Hailey.

Looking into his eyes she said "Marcel, it's been a long night. I think you should go."

Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah exchanged astonished looks as Marcel responded "I should go." with a guiless smile. She waited till he walked out to look at Klaus and say "feed Hailey your blood now. Your son needs your blood". The urge and firmed tone in her voice had him obeying without questioning.

He knelt by Hailey, bit his wrist and trickled blood into her mouth. She opened her eyes, sat up looking panicked. Everyone was staring at Caroline, so Hailey spoke. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

Caroline sped to her, grabbed her face and said intensely into her eyes "You're exhausted. You're gonna go to bed and forget everything you saw tonight. you will sleep for 12 hours. Now go"

"ok" and she left them.

Everyone was too stunned to move. Rebekah broke the silence. "How are you that strong? How did you know she needed Nik's blood?"

"Because Caroline is bound to Klaus . And through him, she's bound to everyone who shares his blood and lineage." Bonnie answered from the top of the stairs. Beside her stood Stefan. He looked at everyone in the room skeptically. They were hurt and probably very thirsty. He slowly came down the stairs.

"Nobody touches Stefan." Caroline said stepping in front of him. She looked at Klaus and he nodded. She saw the emotion in his eyes and knew he would protect Stefan. He loved him too.

Then she looked at Rebekah and the way she watched Stefan. Bek's eyes were mysty, longing. Caroline's eyes widened. Her heart broke for her. But she forced herself to look away.

"Everyone please sit down. We need to explain everything." she finally said.

Rebekah and Elijah sat in the three seater. Bonnie and Stefan sat in the love seat while Caroline sat in a nearby stand alone chair with gold trim. Klaus took the matching chair to Caroline's next to his siblings. A meaningful glance passed between Rebekah and Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie" Caroline said and Bonnie began speaking

"Silas had us cornered. In order to defeat him, I had to use my back up plan. The only way to take him out was to isolate his power and harness it into another supernatural being. I had to decide quickly who would be able to hold this power without being dominated by it or abusing it. There was only one person I could think of. Caroline "

Everyone in the room turned to look at Caroline. She smiled at Bonnie and nodded for her to continue.

"I needed two things to bind the spell and powers to Caroline. My blood and the blood of the other most powerful being in the room." She looked at Klaus. "When I transferred the power it was too much for Care as I expected so I told Klaus he needed to feed her. Because it was Care, I knew he wouldn't hesitate. " And for the first time Bonnie genuinely smiled at Klaus.

His throat felt thick with emotion.

"Caroline drank a lot from him, nearly draining him. So after I sealed the spell with mine, I needed him to get up and finish Silas so I fed him as well."

"I could have killed you." he whispered

"No, you couldn't have" Bonnie smiled looking at him then his siblings.

There was a silence in the room.

What is the exact meaning of this? Elijah asked impatiently.

Looking at Caroline, Klaus said "we are bound"

"What does it mean?" his older brother asked again

"I feel what you feel. I can sense you. I can read you. I mean I don't know your thoughts but it's like you are blood of my blood. Like we are related. My strongest 'bond is with Niklaus for obvious reasons." She looked at him and said so many things without words.

"You are her anchor to herself Klaus. You and Bonnie". Stefan speaking for the first time.

"So you can even feel Niklaus' child and know what he needs. I don't know what to make of this."

A thought came to Klaus. "Why where you not affected by the witches earlier?"

"She has now Bennett blood binding her. This is why she can resist most spells and why she is able to intuit."

"Like earlier with Marcel." Rebekah said. " You changed while speaking to him. How did I know that?" she gasped

Bonnie smiled. "Caroline's presence will affect you differently. You will bond with her in many ways. It's important that you not tell anyone. Caroline is harnessing too much power and if someone finds a way to control her, they can use her to destroy you and more."

Silence fell like a curtain in the room.

The siblings looked at one another not knowing what to say. Caroline looked at Stefan and Bonnie sensing how tired they were after the long trip and all the emotions of the evening. She smiled at Stefan and he took her hand and squeezed. Niklaus growled and Elijah was on his feet glaring at Stefan.

Rebekah looked at them and smiled as she understood. "He's a brother to her. She loves him like I love you." Caroline smiled and walked Bonnie and Stefan to the stairs. Stefan went up first.

She hugged Bonnie and looked at her. Bonnie said "I'm fine Care. See you tomorrow."

She turned to the other three. Klaus was staring at the floor.

Elijah said "So you're like our sister now? Very well. Family's getting bigger. I like it."

Rebekah couldn't help herself and said with a smirk "So now you're Nik's sister too?"

"I.."

"Leave us!" Nik bellowed

Elijah bowed his head and Rebekah squeezed Caroline's hand before leaving.

Klaus stood up and said "Lets go. We need to have a long talk and it can't be here."

All Caroline could think was oh shit.


	5. Chapter 4 - Hungry

It was the middle of the night and they went out for a walk. Not just a walk, this could be known as The Walk. She imagined they looked crazy two people walking around in the middle of the night but as they went along, she began to notice how many people were outside. New Orleans was alive and lively in the middle of the night. Everyone was in a festive mood. People were dancing in the side walks, music every where with soulful trumpets. Street vendors showcasing their merchandise. Couples were holding hands, kissing or embracing. She watched the people and asked herself when was the last time she felt that happy. She was fascinated with the people in this street. They looked genuinely happy, carefree, just...Free. She felt her heart constrict and recognized how jealous she was. The past 6 months had been pure work keeping Bonnie light while on the run. Stefan had been broken over Elena and she was helping him piece his new life as a human together. They were a family but still there had been little time for fun.

They had walked quite a bit when he turned around to start talking and saw her face. Her eyes danced with the lights and she looked taken by the city. It made him smile. This was the power of New Orleans. "Bourbon street is unique, love. No other place like it in the world." His voice brought her out of her trance and she looked at him like she saw him for the first time after a long time.

"Caroline.."

She shook her head and put her hand to his lips. "Give me a bit." She grabbed his hand and started to walk again. She smiled at a couple that passed them by and they smiled and waved before turning to each other. She stopped to stare at them. They were looking in each other's eyes and smiling. They were having a conversation without words. Just with looks and slight touches. She wondered how she and Klaus looked while strolling right now. Did they look like a couple? Could they tell what was between them? Probably not. Not like the couple before them. That couple looked at each other and there was shared secrets, like they remembered things only they knew about, intimate.

Without realizing it she was squeezing his hand tighter and she felt, heard the beating of his heart. It was mixing with the music to the point she didn't think one could function without the other, the music without his heartbeat wasn't the same and his heartbeat without the music either.

Klaus watched her wondering what was going on inside her. He said her name but she didn't seem to hear him. He touched her face and her eyes flew to his and he was taken aback by the pure hunger he saw in hers. He didn't have time to react before she grabbed his face and kissed him. It was more like a devouring kiss. He kissed her back passionately but something in his mind was clear. He knew the dangers they faced here and he didn't want to alert anyone. She pulled back and there was darkness in her eyes he had never seen before. She had bitten his lip and was licking the blood of hers. His eyes changed and took the yellowish tone and he felt his vampire face emerge. She grabbed the couple each by the hand and looking into their eyes said "We are not here. Just concentrate on each other.". Klaus was stunned.

They went into an alley way and the couple began to passionately kiss. She stood behind the man and bit his neck all while never taking his eyes off Klaus. Klaus stood behind the woman and did the same all while watching her. He had never seen this side of her. Caroline drank from blood bags. He could not help the arousal that resulted from watching her feed. He reached his hand to grasp hers. He stopped feeding before he hurt the woman. He knew she wouldn't like that but he noticed she continue feeding. He squeezed Caroline's hand tighter letting her know that was enough. She stepped away from the guy and allowed Klaus to lead her away. Before walking away, Klaus whispered to the couple said "it's going to be hottest, most erotic night of your life."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and looked at him. His smirk was positively wickedly as they walked away to the sounds of the couple echoed. She wanted to say something but all she could hear is the couple, his heart in her ears and the sound of their blood. He started to walk fast. He couldn't explain it but he was feeling an intensity he never felt before. He could hear her breathe and it was doing something crazy. He felt her blood and he was sensing something that made him feel the urgency. He wanted her but this was more. He knew what it was but never expeirenced this frenzy except the rapid acceleration during his transformation. He was losing control of his body and fast. Soon he was running so fast pulling her behind and they were to the back of a building. He pushed her against and as they faced each other he saw her vampire face had emerge and her eyes emote the same feral quality of his. She looked wild like a caged animal ready to pounce. . it dawned on him at that moment...they were mirrors.

As if someone flipped a switched, it all unhinged. His fangs dropped and he couldn't stopped himself from sinking them into her neck then pulling back in horror. Her eyes dazed and dark, she grabbed his hair and sank her own fangs into his neck and drinking before pulling back. They both stared at each other bloody mouths, crazed hungry eyes. Reaching simultaneously, their mouths found each other in a kiss so enrapturing he forgot to be alert. There was only Caroline. When he breathed, he felt like her scent traveled to his lungs. He felt her running through his veins as the blood he drank from her.

Caroline could not even whimper. She felt like a ball of need. She understood what was happening. Everything he was feeling was magnified on her. His bite was the most delicious pain she had ever felt. All she could think about was biiting him and drinking his blood and once she did she wanted him to end their physical agony. There will be time for prolongued lovemaking. Now the animal in both of them needed to be fed.

His hands roamed her body. He was going so fast as if afraid of being stopped. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down ger legs. He placed wet kissed on her thighs. He helped her slide her long legs out. He looked up at her as he caressed the back of her thighs.

His hands slid from her thighs up as her body writhed against the sensation. He followed them up as her hands fumbled with his belt. His hands slid over her breasts and both moaned against the feeling that both were burning. He lifted her up against the wall and entered her in one fluid sequence. She grabbed his hair and pulled. As they moved against each other in the oldest, most powerful dance in the world, she screamed for him to bite her. The words drove him off and he started to move faster, dropped his head on her shoulder and bit. She found her sweet release and her last moan echoed like a melody. She kept her eyes opened and grabbed his face. She wanted to see his release. At that exact moment he looked in her eyes and let out a strong growl. She saw his face transform as he slumped forward on hers. She closed her eyes and let herself breathe, enjoy the moment. She smiled.

After a while his head came up and seeing her smile triggered his.

"The sun will be out soon. We must go" he sighed. There was something else in his voice.

"Feeling pleased. Aren't we? She teased as he put her down.

"we are." He replied as he bent holding her pants. As she lid one leg through he lowered his head and brushed his lips to her hip bone. "For now."

She buttoned her pants, grabbed his

hand and said throatily "Let's go home then."

As they sped back to the house, he smiled as he savored her words. Yes, now it was a home.


	6. Chapter 5 - The visit - 1 of 2

Speeding back home had been an adventure of its own. They kept sensing each other and would stop and kiss and touch then sped back on. She couldn't help the stupid smile spread all over her face. He was gruff and desperate and it made her feel bubbly, young, and free. So in love. Recklessly so. The city was a blur of darkness, color, and because they were going so fast, hints of smells.

As they stopped in front of the house, he turned to her and in a low voice said "We have much to talk about..." But her eyes look down and up at his and the urgency kicks in again.

He let go of her hand to open the door and holding it open for her, stepped it. She pushed him with one hand while slamming the door with the one. As his back slammed against the bannister she pounced on him, her hands behind his neck. He tangled his hands on her hair as he kissed her desperately. They were so entangled you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. He started to turn to drag them both upstairs when a slight rustle sound had them both turning their heads towards the living room, nature kicking in immediately. The lights were on and staring at them was the full household. Elijah sat there stiffly looking at them as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Stefan and Bonnie were looking at them in a bit of shock and embarrassment at catching such a private moment. Rebekah had a look that told them there were plenty of snarky comments waiting to make their way out of her mouth. She doesn't keep them waiting long.

"You may want to pull the plug on that for now." wicked smirk plastered on her face. "We have a problem."

Flustered and awkwardly, they disentangle from each other but not before he looks into her eyes and gives her a lazy smile that makes her heart race. It's a promise so binding that she can't look away from him. For a moment they look ready to jump on each other and Elijah clears his throat bringing them out of the trance. Caroline looks down at the floor and Klaus just looks annoyed. They go sit in the chairs they were occupying earlier never taking their eyes of each other.

Rebekah rolls her eyes "oh for God's sake. Stop being disgusting."

"Lijah, I think it's time we talked to Rebekah about, how do they say that? Oh yeah, the birds and the bees."

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"What's happened? We thought you had all gone to bed already." Said Klaus as he briefly made eye contact with Caroline. She manages to keep her face straight but he doesn't miss the light in her eyes.

Elijah speaks again breaking the visual contact. I received a call from Damon."

"Tyler has allied himself with Marcel?" Caroline whispered. Her eyes opened widely and she gasped.

Everyone turned to look at her. Elijah couldn't hide his surprised and the usually smooth brother became tongue tied.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said red faced. "That's never happened before."

"Well, it's ok. It saved me some words." Elijah said kindly. Caroline gave him a thankful smile.

Rebekah pondered quietly how Caroline had been able to read Elijah's mind.

"I don't know. It just happened I heard it in my head." Caroline said turning to her.

Rebekah gasped. Caroline came out of her chair and stood distraught both hands on either side of her head. Klaus was at her side instantly with a concerned look on his face. He turned to Bonnie and asked "What's happening? You said she could sense them but not read their mind. How can she now?

"As I said before the two of you are bound by blood. She will always sense everyone related to you by blood. I forgot to mention something else…" Bonnie trailed off.

"What?' everyone said in unison.

"It's…I'm sorry Care. This is going to be a bit...embarrassing" Bonnie looked at her and Klaus.

"Just say it." Klaus said impatiently

"Well. The blood is what makes the connection stronger. Blood sharing, intimate uh contact…"

"Oh God." Caroline said mortified. Her face felt like it had been set on fire. Klaus looked away.

Elijah and Stefan stared at each other awkwardly. Neither knowing what to say. Bonnie kept looking at the floor.

Rebekah was smiling inwardly but she felt bad for Caroline. Still the little sister in her couldn't resist but she decided all needed to move on from the awkwardness. She blurted out "Thank God. Hopefully this means farewell to Nik's surly disposition."

"Rebekah!" Elijah said sternly as Klaus was shooting eye daggers at her.

"It's the truth. Caroline don't think for a minute this means I'm going to clean my thoughts for you. If you decide to look in my head after banging Nik all over the place, you enter at your own risk."

Caroline's mouth dropped open but soon she laughed. Everyone looked at them like them like they were crazy.

Caroline understood and was grateful to Rebekah for helping ease the situation.

"We are all adults…" Caroline said but Klaus cut her off, "you are not going to explain this."

"Please let's not. We are all adults and we understand what Bonnie just said. Let's move on" Elijah really didn't want to know or get any visuals.

Rebekah apparently did because she was looking at Nik with a disgusted look as he served them all a drink.

Caroline giggled. Everyone again turned to look at her. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her.

"Sorry"

"Anyway, Damon is on his way here. He didn't want to relay all the information over the phone." Elijah said

"Where's Tyler now?" Klaus asked.

"He's not in Mystic Falls. He left in a hurry after he bit Elena. Damon is bringing her here. She needs your blood Niklaus."

Caroline ran her hand through her hair. One drama after the next and this was just day one in their life together. She wanted at least a day or two for them to enjoy. A bit of a honeymoon period. That would have to wait. Suddenly another thought came to mind and she turned and looked at the ashen looking Stefan. She immediately went to him. She took his hand.

"Are you ok?

"I'm fine. I'm just not ready to face them. I don't want to see her. I don't want to care." Stefan lamented.

"You're going to have to sooner or later. Just get it over with. We will all be here for you. Nothing will happen to you. I swear." Caroline said speaking for everyone in the room. Everyone else had already made the commitment to protect Stefan. She looked in his eyes and then had to let his hand go. She began to feel something rise in her. She felt heated, angry. She couldn't get a hold of what was happening.

"She deserves to die for what she did to you." Caroline gasped as the words came out of her mouth. She felt a rage she couldn't control and it was directed at her former best friend. She stood up and went to the window. Bonnie gave Klaus a meaningful look and he went to Caroline and whispered in her ear to take a deep breath. She did. Then another. It dawned on her and she turned around.

"Can you guys take Stefan to the kitchen and make sure he has something to eat please? I need a minute to gather myself." She asked.

They all started to leave the room.

"Rebekah, can you stay with me? Caroline asked. Klaus looked at her before leaving the room. She nodded and he seemed to understand.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked defensively. Caroline felt something move in her. All that British haughtiness and bitchy girly attitude were just a cover up. Deep down she was a girl who was hurt, who loved hard, and who wanted to be loved. Caroline more than anyone could understand.

She walked up and took Rebekah's hand. "I've hated her many times myself. Especially in the past few months, I've seen what he's gone through. All he has done is love her. Yes, he's been selfish and an idiot at times but who hasn't. Love is not simple and we don't always do the right thing for each other but she's been egotistical for too long. I've wanted nothing more than to rip her heart out but I also recognize that we've made her as she is. We allowed her to treat us any way she wanted and never said no to her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Because you love him. Because your feelings are so strong, they're shattering me in one of the happiest nights of my life. Elena is his past. You can help him move on from her. But you can't harm her or put her down. Trust me. Don't make it about her. Make it about you and him." Caroline hugged her.

Rebekah felt weird. Never had she had this type of talk with another girl. Well, not one she had not compelled.

"When girl talk is genuine is the greatest thing." Caroline smiled at her then caught herself "oops"

"Can you stop that?" Rebekah asked flustered.

"I'll learn to control it." Then because it was fun she added "But you need to be patient with me. Klaus and I just reunited…."

"Ugh" Rebekah mouth turned in disgust but then she realized what Caroline just did.

"You're a bitch!" I've always loved and admired that about you."

Both girls laughed. The moment was cut short by a knock on the door. The rest of the group came back and Elijah announced "They're here."


	7. Chapter 5 - The visit - 2 of 2

Klaus took a sit on his chair and everyone followed suit as Elijah went to open the door. Soon he came back with a haggard looking Damon carrying a sickly Elena who's seemed to be sleeping.

"Klaus" Then Damon looked around the room and that slow lazy smile crept on his lips as he spotted them. "Well hey Barbie... Witchy (glancing at Bonnie), Pouty (glancing at Rebekah who was eye stabbing Elena), Damon said humoredly then his face went somber and there was a change in his eyes as he looked at Stefan. He swallowed the knot on his throat. It was pure love and pain. "Hey Bro"

"Hey Damon" Stefan answered with a confidence he didn't feel and the same knot in his throat. He added "Hello Elena"

She raised her head at the mention of her name. Slowly, her eyes scanned the room and almost popped out of their socket when they came to rest on Caroline who sat regally in her chair looking squarely at them with an unreadable expression. She wanted to say something but couldn't come up with anything then she looked at the people next to Caroline and saw Bonnie, past Rebecca to Stefan. Her eyes immediately lowered to the floor.

"I didn't know you would be here." mumbled Elena. "Hello Stefan"

Elijah pulled a chair for her. She now sat in the middle facing the group. Damon standing by her side.

Klaus watches the scene with what could only be called a politely amused look. Leaning on the elbow rest like a bored monarch he asks "So to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Normally when people come calling is not the middle of the night." His smiles broad and genuine. He is thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I'm sure Elijah explain-…" Damon starts before Klaus cuts him off.

"I'm sorry Damon, I don't mean to be rude but let the lovely Elena speak" His eyes dart to Elijah for a quick second.

Elena looks at Klaus. She hates him and now she has to play this game with the man she faults for most of the things that have gone wrong in her life. Her life was in his hands and she had no choice but to play. "I need your blood."

"and pray tell, why is that?" He really was going to be a prick about it. yup. Everyone else, other than he and Caroline, looks down at the floor. This just isn't going to be pretty.

"Because Tyler bit me and the venom is spreading." And because she knew he wanted to hear it "Your blood is the only thing that can cure me. Without it, I'll die."

The sweet sound of her submission causes that beautiful satisfied terrifying smile of his to propagate all over his face. Caroline has to take a deep controlling breath to prevent her fangs from dropping and her vamp face from emerging. He can sense it and turns his head towards her with an eyebrow raised and she wants to jump him right there in front of everyone. So, she breathes.

"ahhh. My blood seems quite popular tonight." He says never taking his eyes of Caroline.

Elena doesn't miss it and looks first at him then at Caroline. A little smile plays on her ashen lips as she says looking at her friend "I see you took my advice"

Caroline mirrors Klaus smile "Yeah, it's not because I want to but because you suggested it."

"I see you've forgotten all the things he did to all of us. How many people in my life are dead because of him? Did you forget the hell he put us through? How many times he tried to kill me?"

"I have not forgotten Elena. I'm a vampire. My memories can never be erased. He's done terrible things to us but we've all done terrible things to do him as well. Do you not remember Kol and Finn? Also, it's funny how everyone hates him but the minute he is needed, that hate is momentarily forgotten. If you hate him so much, wouldn't you rather than die take anything from him? Pretty bold for someone in your current state, don't you think?"

It wipes off Elena's little smile and it transfers it to Rebekah's, splitting her face.

Damon intervenes "Can we please move this along? You two can catfight later. She's in a lot of pain. Klaus, just heal her already. " Caroline could not fault him. He wants the woman he loves cured. Still things needed to be put in their place.

"Damon, you and Elena came into our home to ask for Klaus' help. You know that he's the only person in the world that can provide you with what you need. I'm only going to ask you once. Show him the respect he deserves. No one commands him. It's a request." Pinning Elena's with her eyes she adds "With pretty please and thank you, that is."

She turns and catches Elijah looking at her. He nods in approval and to Caroline's greatest shock, he winks at her. Perfect polished Elijah can wink?

"My queen." Klaus says and bows his head.

Caroline fights the urge to roll her eyes at him. He's so dramatic. She can't fight the smile.

"Klaus, can you please give Elena your blood?" Damon asked and she had to give him credit for being humble. It's a sign of how much he loves her, pride swallowed and all. He nudges Elena. She repeats the request.

He smiles "of course sweetheart. Bonnie, can you pass me the empty glass by you?" When he has the glass in his hand he bites his wrist and blood immediately gushes into the glass. Caroline stands up and walks over to the window, her back to the room and arms crossed as if she was cold. She was feeling light headed and she could hear and feel the blood pouring into the glass. The smell was so strong it was making her hungry.

When there was enough blood in the cup, Klaus licked his wrist to seal the wound and walked over to Elena. "Here you go sweetheart. This is a mercy I extend to you for Caroline's sake. You tried to kill her twice and she's forgiven you. She has a good heart. I, on the other hand, I'm an evil heartless bastard. I will rip your heart out without contemplation should you forget yourself again."

"Thank you Klaus" croaked Damon hoarsely. Elena downs the glass and says "thank you"

Caroline can hear the motion of the liquid through Elena's system and she is overwhelmed by the surge of emotions. She is angry and sad and out of control. It's Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah. She's channeling them and that's why she has to concentrate on the outside. Tune them out.

"Elijah, can you show them to a guest room?" after Elijah nodded, Klaus walks towards Caroline

As Elijah heads towards the stairs followed by Damon still carrying Elena, Caroline says in a loud voice "Stefan is untouchable. Whoever harms him dies."

"Come on love. I think you need to go to bed for a bit. Rebekah will settle Bonnie and Stefan." He nods to Rebekah and the message comes through and clear. Bonnie smiles at her and they all head upstairs.

They walk into the alcove and instead of heading for the bedroom, Caroline examines the room. She decides it's so him. She looks at the pieces on the wall and is touched by his talent. She walks around the room taking in everything. There are sketches on the desk. The top one is of a child vendor at the French Market. The eyes on the little girl's eyes were expressive and he captured that so well. Next she touched the paper weight. It was made out of crystal quartz. She picked it up to examine it closer. It was old and beautiful. She moves to the middle of the room and his chair calls his attention. She runs her hands over the leather chair, the kings chair. It's so soft. She finally looks up to him and pats it, motioning for him to sit.

He's been watching her by the door. Insecurities paralyze him there. Is she regretting coming here? He thinks of the way she stood up for him today. The most evil bad ass creature needed a champion sometimes too. It's more than he could've asked. He accepts the invitation to sit on the chair. She walks around and sits on his lap, more like curls in it. She puts her head in the crook of his neck. His hand entangles in her hair and he caresses it. What a thing, she's a powerful creature yet she is vulnerable. Downstairs she was strong and in control. Here, she's just a woman.

"Thank you for saving Elena. You're always saving one of us" she says in a small voice.

He chuckles "I'll put it on your tab my queen." There goes that word again. "What's wrong?"

"This is a lot. I just wanted a few days...I would be chained to your bed and you would corrupt me and show me what one thousand years of experience look like. I wanted the dirty experience. That's all I've thought about for a long time. Did you know that? Did you know that day during the Christmas celebration, when you said it's good the high school part is almost over, all I wanted was for you to grab me and take me to your mansion? I wanted you to rip that white dress off me because I felt like an angel that wanted to get dirty with the devil. I haven't stopped thinking about it. All those times Elena accused me of wanting you, it's because it showed. When I finally accepted I wanted to be with you, I couldn't shake my responsibility to my friends."

He listened to her as she went overboard. This was Caroline, after all.

"And now we are in another mess with Elena and Damon here and I can feel the hatred from Rebekah and even Elijah. What is that all about?"

He smiles. He is processing some of the things she is saying. She wants days of just them. He wants the same. He wants nothing more than to give her a honeymoon. His heart lurches causing her to stir and he realizes she's fallen asleep. Anyone would after that emotional rant. Now, he is the one that feels unsettled. He stood up with her in his arms and crossed the room opening the door to the bedroom. He lays her on the massive bed and steps back. He sees her there in her sleep stupor her hair all over the pillow, long limbs stretched out and desire possesses his body. He takes off his clothes and walks back to the bed in all his animal grace. The wolf is poised to jump on his prey. He sits by the bed and removes her boots. She barely moves as he removes her pants. She really is tired but he can't stop himself. He needs her. Now.

He picks up her leg gently and kisses the top of her foot while his other hand caresses the inside of her leg. He turns the leg and begins kissing it up, first the ankle, then the middle of the leg, the knee. His mouth is inching up her thigh, his leg is draped over his thighs while his hand leads the way. His kisses grow wet in her thigh and in her sleep she stirs and he knows she feels the arousal. His knuckles move over her panties and begin to glide up and down over her apex. Her body shivers and she starts to strain against them. The motion is slow and lazy at first as his tongue is drawing eights on the inside of her thighs. His mouth moves higher and her leg touches him and the frenzy begins. His knuckles move faster and he is placing small bites on her while his fangs drop. She sits on the bed and her eyes fly open at the same time. She feels feverish and she looks down to see him, mouth on her thigh, in all his naked glory his torso spread across her legs, knuckles moving rapidly against her. He lifts his head and she barely registers the smile tugging on his lips before he sinks his fangs on her thigh sending her back into the pillow shattered as her body arches her hips lifting to his hand. Her body shivered so hard she didn't even register when he removed her panties and positioned himself on his knees between her legs. She didn't even feel his hands under her butt and pulling her close. What she felt was pressure that invaded her when he entered her making her arch her back as he began to pump into her. Something in the way he moved his hips against her was new and amazing. She opened her eyes to look at him and she almost died. His eyes were yellow and intense and fear struck her heart as pleasure and torture coursed through her. She wouldn't go gentle into it. His hands moved to the small of her back supporting her as she pulled herself up so they were face to face.

She opened her mouth over his and their tongues began to dance swaying against each other and chasing each other in circles. She caught his bottom lip in her teeth. He growled and she moved back. He hung his head back to the side. She didn't hesitate. Her vampire face emerged and she sank her fangs into his carotid causing his hips to thrust violently until release overtook them both. He allowed himself to free fall back into the bed taking her down with him still insider her, her fangs still on his artery.

"How's this for dirty?" He asked in an exhausted whisper and felt her smile on his neck

She woke up smiling. He was draped all over her and when she shifted he moved covering his head with a pillow. She was hungry so she started to get off the bed and his hand grabbed on to the first part of her he could reach, her butt.

"Why are you leaving the bed? I have some more things to show you" he mumbled and it was barely recognizable.

"I'm hungry. Get up and come with me?" No answer

"Klaus?"

He was done for. She smiled and decided to shower before going downstairs. When she came out of the shower, he was still asleep. She dressed herself in a fitted short dress and flat sandals. She applied some make up and let her hair hang wet. She was applying lotion to her arm. She found the lotion in his bathroom. It was delicate and smelled like sugar. She was sure it cost a lot. She was going to have a talk with him about whose lotion that was. She stared at him. He was sleeping but no longer under the pillow. Was he always this hot?

She had always found him attractive. She remembers when she walked in her room on her birthday. She had been so sad and resigned to die when he came in the first thing she asked was if he was there to kill her. That had been such a stupid question since she was already dying. He had given her a life changing lecture that night and had given her his blood. Then he had started to, as he said, fancy her and court her. She wasn't used to that and admittedly she had not been mature enough for it. Still, deep down there was a woman that recognized the difference between him and the stupid boys in her school. She had never gotten the romance she got from Klaus from any of them. She had sacrificed so much for Tyler, made a fool of herself over Matt. Both had left her. Matt cause he couldn't handle being a vampire. Tyler every time something came up his answer was to leave town, leaving her to fend for herself. That's how he left the door open for Klaus in her heart. He took advantage and barged in.

Fuck the hunger, she thinks. She's jumping back into bed and kissing him awake. The voices stopped her.

"You know Bonnie, I get it. I get that you're Caroline's friend more than you are mine now but you have to admit that it's hypocritical how miss perfect feathers now acts as if Klaus has done nothing against all of us. " Elena whispered angrily.

"Elena. Klaus was there for her, he was there for all of us when we needed him. Yeah he has done terrible things in the past but we all have like Caroline said. He's opened his home to Stefan and I." Bonnie countered.

"Yeah ok but what happened to all those things she said about Damon and I. All those comments she made about how bad Damon was for me and now look at her. She's taken up with the mass murderer who tried to kill me and killed my aunt Jenna."

Bonnie sighed "Elena, you know why Caroline felt the way she felt about Damon."

"Oh God, here we go with the compulsion conversation again. I'm so sick of this. She shouldn't have gotten with him so fast. I told her this before." Elena said frustrated.

"He compelled her so he could feed on her and have sex with her. He terrorized her. How was she supposed to feel? Was she supposed to tell her friend yeah go for him when she probably feared for your sake?" Bonnie said angrily.

Upstairs in the room Caroline's heart was thumping at her chest. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Her eyes flew to the bed and Klaus' eyes were still closed. He appeared to be still asleep. She knew better. She flashed to the door beating him to it.

"You're not going to kill him." She said slowly.

He smiled coldly

Fuck fuck fuck fuck


	8. Chapter 6 - Family

**_Hello. This chapter is a bit different. It does deal with an issue that KC has never really dealt with plus Klaus deals with Damon._**

**_I hope you like it_**

**_K_**

* * *

"I mean it."

"I know you do." He says nonchalantly.

"Klaus…" she warns

"Caroline…" He mocks

He turns his back on her and heads to the bathroom giving her full view of his naked backside. At the door he turns his head and gives her a lascivious look "Do you want to join me?"

"I've already showered." Feeling the heat spread through her. Damn him.

"I know that love. That's not what I asked."

"You know you can't use sex to distract me, right?" She asks skeptically.

He makes his eyes widen "Now, do you really think I would do that?"

"yes"

He smiles again. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you (emphasis) distract me (emphasis) for a while."

She takes a second to decide. He's plotting. She knows it but if she's going to keep watch over him, she might as well do something more interesting than guarding the door.

She takes off the dress, kicks off the sandals and runs to the bathroom.

* * *

After the long shower as they were getting dressed, she asks "whose lotion is that in the bathroom?"

He gives her a side smile but says nothing.

Annoyed, she stands with her hands on her hips "answer me."

"Is it not to your liking?" he asks innocently

"Fine. Don't tell me. Whatever." She sits on the bed with her back to him. Her mind racing over possibilities. Oh God, what if it's Hayley's? But she knew it wasn't. It didn't smell cheap and fruity.

He crawls over the bed and leans near her ear to whisper "I bought it for a certain blonde I know but you can use it till she gets here."

She swings her elbow back catching him in the stomach. He laughs but something's off on it. There is something cold in the pit of her stomach and a burn at the same time. She feels something on the nape of her neck and she knows the feeling is coming from him. She has been trying to read him but is not getting everything.

"You don't have to kill him. I'm over it already." He doesn't answer her. He's making a conscious decision not to think about it. The front door of the house opens and they smell human blood. Stefan. Behind Stefan is a vampire. The smell is so familiar. Damon.

So that's why he had not tried to leave the room, she thinks. Damon wasn't home. He was hiding his thoughts from her. She should have seen this one coming. One second Klaus is looking at Caroline from the other side of the bed, the next he hurls a bench at her while screaming "Catch!"

He caught her by surprise and flashed out the door while she caught the object. She threw the bench aside and flashed out behind him.

Damon had been standing on the foyer. He and Stefan came back from taking a walk. Early that morning he had sought out his brother to talk. He understood the betrayal his brother felt and all he wanted was to make things comfortable between them.

Hell broke loose the next second.

Out of nowhere, he heard the flashing presence before he got knocked on the grown by it. Klaus was on top of him. He didn't have time to speak before his face felt the first blow to the face from the hybrid's fist, then the second and the third. Then he felt himself flung across the room into a wall and sliding to the floor. The attack kept coming as Klaus proceeded to kick him a few times then sending flying into the wood furniture. Grabbing a broken piece, he jammed it into Damon's stomach.

Caroline stood by as Klaus' beat Damon. In the background she could hear Elena screaming while Rebekah held her back but Caroline's attention was on the fight. She had to let him blow the steam or the rage was going to eat at him. She read his intention as he lifted Damon up with his left hand. She snatched Klaus before his right hand reached Damon's hand.

"Stop"

And those rabid wolf eyes turned on her. He was going to swat her away but she flung him back into a corner. He got up and started coming again trying to pass through her. She flung him back. Out of nowhere someone flashed in the room and went for her. Elijah. He wanted to hold her back. She was ready for him and hooked his arm swinging him 90 degrees and into the approaching Klaus who's reflexes kicked in and jumped avoiding the flying Elijah. He descended upon her. He had attacked her by surprise and pinned her to the floor. "Bonnie!" She screamed and at that point all vampires in the room but Caroline were dropped as Bonnie lifted her hand.

Klaus collapsed. Caroline grabbed Damon by the arm and Elena and flashed them to the room they were staying in. "Don't come out."

She went back to the living room and nodded to Bonnie. Bonnie called off the spell.

Klaus growled sending fear into everyone in the room. But it was Elijah who spoke.

"Caroline, I understand you care for Damon and Elena but I don't think this is something you can prevent from happening. There are too many things at play here. The most important of those things is that you are now part of us. We cannot allow this slight." She felt his contempt for Damon, his anger.

"I'm really touched and I understand how you both feel…" Klaus cuts her off

"Do you? Do you really love? Because I don't think you do. He has to die" He rushed to the door but he couldn't go through the door. He turned in shock towards Bonnie. "Bonnie, you don't want to meddle in this. You want no part of this fight witch."

Bonnie knew she could defend herself but the way Klaus was looking at her was making her shake inside. Her biggest concern was Caroline. She was starting to look a bit pale.

"Bonnie, please remove the spell. You all need to stop covering for Damon and Elena. Why do you all constantly make excuses for them? He has to pay for what he did to Caroline. How can you not understand that?" Said Rebekah while standing across from Bonnie.

Bonnie just shook her head.

Caroline spoke again "Klaus, let this one go. He made a mistake long ago. I've forgiven him."

"I don't care! He has to pay for what he did to you." His voice rose to a screaming level.

She tried to calm down and breathe. "Please. I don't want you to kill him. Do this for me."

"There is not one person on earth that can everything they want. Not even you Caroline." She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Damon can be an asshole but he's not a bad person. Again, we all make mistakes. I've overlooked some things, why can't you overlook just this" As if planned, Hayley walked in the room at that moment.

"Why is everyone screaming?" One look from Rebekah and she went to stand by Stefan.

Caroline looked at her and back at Klaus. She was starting to feel light headed.

He spoke softly as he caught the meaning of her look. "That's low." He walked towards the door then remembered the spell. "Bonnie, I need to get out of the house. Remove the spell." He said in a harsh voice walking towards her.

Stefan, who had been standing frozen, finally found his voice. "Bonnie is not doing it Klaus." This caused Klaus to look at him then Bonnie. It didn't occur to him before.

He looked at Elijah and then both realized it at the same time. They turned to look at Caroline at the exact moment her knees gave out breaking the spell. Klaus was there to catch her.

"You're overwhelming her." Bonnie finally found her voice. She was afraid of what this was doing to Caroline. "She's channeling the three of you and feeling your emotions while trying to keep up the barrier to prevent you from leaving the room."

Klaus was cradling her head against him but he was so angry at her. There was strong energy coming from him. She couldn't look at him directly. He placed her in the three-seat sofa.

"I need to feed." Caroline said weakly.

Rebekah ran to get her a blood bag. The room was thick with tension. When Caroline was finished with the bag, the color was returning to her face.

Without looking at her, Klaus spoke "I'm going out. We'll continue this conversation later. Make sure your friends don't go anywhere and most of all, that they don't cross my path." The way he said friends made her cringe.

She removed the barrier. He walked out of the door without looking back.

He left. That's all she could think about.

She looked at Elijah and implored

"I need to make him understand. " She wasn't going to cry.

Elijah sat by her and took her hand. "Caroline, you have to understand as well. We are a complex family when it comes to issues but that should never be mistaken for a lack of love or loyalty to each other. We've never brought anyone into the family in more than 1000 years and Niklaus…He cannot allow it to be perceived as a weakness. Think about that." He stood up. "I'll go look for him."

"I'll go with you" Said Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie both were about to say something but Elijah looked at them, then back at Stefan and nodded. They left.

Bonnie sat next to Caroline. She touched her friend's hair and Caroline leaned her head on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok Care. You'll find a way to work this out."

Rebekah watched the two of them feeling out of place. Caroline and Bonnie had been friends all their lives. They were very close and even the way they looked at each other was different. She felt weird in this moment. She had always been the one girl in a family of boys. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She decided to leave. Caroline read her.

"Please help me figure out how to fix this. Rebekah, you've been with him the longest. " Rebekah sat next to her. As if it were the most natural thing in the word, Caroline reached for her hand. Rebekah stiffened but didn't move. Caroline was sad to realize that Rebekah never had this in her life. She squeezed the original's hand as these thoughts went through her head. How do you go through life without the bond of girlfriends? Who did she talk to about guys? She knows Rebekah wouldn't go to Klaus or Elijah. How sad she thought but did not fail to notice Rebekah squeezing her hand back.

Bonnie pretended to look at something else so Rebekah wouldn't see her smile. Caroline was getting good. Rebekah noticed too "Shut up both of you."

"How can I make this better?" Caroline asked them going back to her misery.

"Nik has always been a hot head. He's changed since he met you. His trigger is more controlled because he knows there are things you won't stand for and were not ready for. I guess he thought when you finally chose him, he would be to you as you are to him…That maybe you've come to accept his ways."

"I do accept his ways. It's just that there is no need to take action here. I don't need to avenged like…"

She jumps off the couch in realization and faces the other two women in the room. "He feels I chose others over him again. He wants to avenge me because it hurts that this happened to me. Same as you and same as Elijah. You all heard the conversation this morning. Even if it had not been Klaus, one of you too would have killed Damon."

Rebekah nodded. Caroline runs her hands through her hair. This is so fucked. Why did this have to happen today?

"We're a family." Rebekah said. Caroline feels the squeeze in her heart. Tears threaten but she keeps them at bay. Rebekah adds "Let Nik blow off some steam. You two will make up."

"I need to go see the witch." Hayley announces from the door. Caroline heard her approach and could smell her from afar but didn't acknowledge her. She might be Klaus' baby mama but she wasn't going to interact with her unless it was necessary. She could still remember all that Hayley had caused. Frankly, it was better for Hayley that Caroline didn't interact with her. Her contempt for Hayley and her new powers would not be a good mix. She needed to fight the pull the child had on her. She could feel him and it seemed like his heartbeat matched her own.

Rebekah pulled out her phone and made a call. Then turn to Hayley and said "they're waiting outside for you." The wolf girl turned and left.

Caroline and Bonnie turned to Rebekah in question. "Nik has her escorted everywhere. He doesn't trust her and he doesn't want anyone to use her against him.

A couple of hours had passed. Klaus still had not returned. Caroline excused herself and went to their bedroom. She could hear Elena and Damon swearing eternal love and reassuring each other. She rolled her eyes and walked to the window overlooking the shore.

She didn't know where Klaus was and she worried. He was impulsive when he was angry. She needed to find a way to handle this, preserve Damon's life and reassure Klaus' place in her life. She kept coming up with different scenarios but none would work. She thought while she unpacked her clothes and hung them in the closet. It helped her figured it out. In the end she knew she couldn't achieve both and also knew what she had to do.

Night had fallen and he was not back. More hours passed and she couldn't take it. She had given him time to cool off. She took out her phone and texted him. _**Please come home.**_

He didn't answer her. She sent another one_**. If you don't come home, I'm coming out to find you**_. She went downstairs and sat in the living room. She called Rebekah and Bonnie and texted Elijah as well. She waited.

* * *

He was at a bar drowning his anger.

"Another drink?" the girl offered.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he brought it to his lips. He drank from her. "Thanks Letty. And another Bourbon please" He thanked her when she brought it to him.

Without turning he greeted sourly "I'm in no mood for lectures brother. Nor am I in the mood for people begging me for their brother's life Stefan."

Elijah sat on one side of him, Stefan on the other side. Klaus turned to Stefan and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's where you want to sit? Wouldn't it be safer for you to sit next to my brother?"

Stefan said "I know you won't hurt me Klaus."

"Because of Caroline?" Klaus said sourly. That woman was going to make him look soft.

"Because we've always been friends, despite our recent history." Klaus downs the rest of his Bourbon.

"Niklaus, I know you are upset with Caroline. She is not doing this with full knowledge. She has a kind heart, still in some ways human. When you love someone like that, this type of thing is bound to happen." Elijah as always the diplomatic one was referring to Caroline defying Klaus.

Klaus said nothing. They drank in silence for a while. Then Stefan decided to try.

"My brother had turned off the switch. I am not excusing what he did." He stops as he gets a dangerous look from Klaus but he continues and Both Klaus and Elijah can't help but appreciate his courage. "Damon hasn't always been a dick. Everything in him went haywire when he saw Elena the first time. He was still in love with Katherine. Caroline does have a kind heart and she's forgiven him. Don't do something that's going to ruin what you both have now."

Klaus was about to say something when his phone vibrated. She knew it was from her. He had already ignored her the first time. Now he pulled out the phone and saw her message_**. If you don't come home, I'm coming out to find you.**_ He read the message twice. The nerve of this woman to first, defy him, and now she thinks she can order him around. His eyes went yellow with rage. He slammed the glass on the counter and flashed out. Elijah grabbed Stefan by the arm and followed him.

He walks in a blur of anger and sees her sitting in her chair in the living room. "You're dare command me now?" He spat the words at her.

His anger was sparking hers but this time she was prepared for it. She inhaled and exhaled and put up a wall to block his feelings from overtaking her. Elijah and Stefan walk in at that point.

"No one commands you Klaus, not even me" She said echoing her words from earlier on. "I just wanted for all of us to talk. "

Looking intently at Klaus, she says "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me. In trying to prevent the hurt of others, I hurt you. That is not something I ever want to do again. Nothing and no one comes ahead of you."

He felt the tug and burst in his heart but said nothing. He just stood there, gaze impenetrable, staring at her.

"If you want to kill Damon, I won't stand in your way anymore." His face and body didn't show the shock he was feeling at the moment. He expected her to beg and plead, even cry to him to save Damon.

She continued "It won't change things between us. I didn't understand before but now I do. I know why you want to do it. I can't say I blame you. I have already forgiven him and he's saved my life a few times since then. I've seen him made a conscious effort to change. This is why I ask you to spare his life. However, at the end of the day, it's your decision. If you decide this is what you want to do. It's done."

"You'll go with whatever I decide? No anger, no spite. You'll be ok with it?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes." She answered

"What if it's Tyler? Now that we find out he has allied himself with Marcel, what if he decides to make a move against me?" He was cutting deep. He knew it.

"Then Tyler must die." She heard Bonnie gasp but she couldn't turn to her friend. This is what happens in war.

He does not smile and his eyes don't look triumphant. He just nods and sits in his chair. She flashed out of the room and returned with Damon and Elena.

"Klaus, has made a decision regarding you, Damon." Elijah announces.

Damon remains serene. Klaus stands up and calmly walks up to him. Everyone in the room waits with baited breath.

"You once told me if you were going to be a dick, be a dick with a purpose. Now I ask you, what noble purpose did you serve with your actions? Don't answer, there is none. So here's my verdict. I want you to die Damon."

Elena screamed. Elijah was there to hold her back but to Caroline it seemed so far away. She knew Stefan watched but she couldn't face him either. She wanted to close her eyes but that is not what she promised him. She was going to be ok with whatever he chose.

Klaus, picked up Damon with one hand and rammed his right hand in his chest. Caroline could hear it traveling. She felt the way Klaus' hand wrapped around the heart and the beat of the heart echoed in her head. He held the heart for a few seconds that felt like hours. He looked at Caroline. She stood there looking at him and she breathed. He marveled at how calm she was. Magnificent and stoic.

"Caroline stated that no one hurts Stefan in this house. He's family now. So I will extend this mercy for him through Caroline. Even though she is with me in whatever I decide, she does not wish for you to die." With that he let go of his heart and let him drop to the floor. He watched with disdain as Elena rushed to him. "Don't leave this house. I have plans for you."

Rebekah had moved to stand by Stefan and took his arm. He looked at her and nodded. They went upstairs. Elena helped Damon up and rushed him to the room. Bonnie sat there in shock of everything. Eventually, she got up and headed to her room touching Caroline's arm on the way out. Caroline smiled at her.

Elijah walked up to Caroline and leaned in to whisper "Family and loyalty. I'm glad you are here." Then looked at Klaus. "It's time I round up the rest of the heard."

Klaus nodded.

He left after giving Caroline a smile.

"Oh wow. Elijah knows how to smile." She said flippantly.

"Let's go upstairs Caroline." He walked ahead of her. She followed.

He closed the door to the bedroom once they were inside and walked slowly towards her. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. "Let go sweetheart."

She didn't pretend like she did not know what he meant. Her arms wrapped around his.

She burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Child

**_It's a double whammy day. Posting new chapters to both stories. This one's a shorter one and I am hoping some of you are not too disappointed. _**

**_As always thanks a million for reading, commenting, and your reviews._**

**_Love you all,_**

**_K_**

* * *

She had woken up alone. She smiles. He let her sleep in. This gentleness he had with her was completely against personality. Though he spent the day mad at her, he held her tightly until sleep finally claimed her exhausted from the emotional day. The baggage inherited by their relationship seemed endless. However, this was her new life and she was determined to make the best of it. She got up and walked downstairs after getting ready. She needed blood. She grabbed a glass and pours some from a bag in the kitchen and walked back to the living room.

She heard the person come out of the room and make her way down the stairs. She could feel the bile fill her mouth at the thought of being in the same room with the chick. She considered leaving but that would not have been a mature approach. She was not going to hide from the she wolf.

Plus, the humming in her blood was too strong. She envisions walls to block the adults but how does one go about blocking a fetus? Wait a minute, so that's how Klaus caught her by surprise yesterday. He blocked his thoughts from her. He's smart and quick learner. That's 1000 years for you. She was still smiling when Hayley walked in the room. The sight of the girl and her protruding belly wiped the smile off Caroline's face and caused the acidity level to rise in her mood.

"Where is everyone?" Hayley asks.

"Out." Caroline said simply.

"Look Caroline…" Hayley began

"Yeah…um…no. I have no desire to hold a conversation with you. I strongly suggest you stay out of my way. " Nope, she couldn't do it. She didn't have it in her.

She turned to leave but could not make herself walk out of the room.

What is up with this kid? He seemed to have such a hold on her. He, she marvels but decides to keep it to herself for now. Klaus is having a boy. By a woman who Caroline happens to absolutely hate. The woman is also living with them.

Caroline turns her back to Hayley. She can't help but feel the twinge in her heart. Jealousy. Hayley will give him something Caroline never could. She will always be in Klaus' life, therefore, in Caroline's. He did say forever. She was caught up in her musings when she began to feel the intense craving. She needed blood, warm blood.

"We should probably square things out since we're be living in the same house." Her words cut like a shank on the side making Caroline think more about the permanent nature of this.

"We may be living in the same household but that doesn't mean we need to interact. As a matter of fact, I strongly suggest you stay out of my way. I don't ever want to forget that you're expecting. Trust me; I'm not the one you want to have a close encounter with these days." Caroline advises.

"I'm pregnant but I can still defend myself. I see you forgot what a werewolf's bite can do to a vampire. It would probably work faster since I'm expecting the original hybrid's baby." Hayley said and rubbed her belly for effect.

Caroline tilts her head to the side as an amused smile crosses her lips. If you only knew…but she chooses to go another route, just as effective.

"You're the one that seems to forget things. Like the fact that said original hybrid is my man."

Just like that she accomplishes two things. She hides her powers and she puts this bitch in her place. She hated to stoop like that but she really could not stand this chick. She couldn't look at her without remembering so many things. Tyler, Klaus, Carol, massacres, Shane, Silas. She played them. That still hurts.

This would be a good time to turn on her heels and leave. Savor the victory all the way up while the she wolf stood there stewing in annoyance and hatred but the child was holding on to her. He called to her.

Caroline picks up her blood, but something screams inside her not to drink. It's bad blood. They'll control you. She drops it and falls to her knees. She hears the voice in her brain screaming stop feeding me that. It hurts. I can't see it coming, it's so dark. I want to come out. Caroline screams as her head begins to pound and she realizes what she's hearing.

Hayley is watching her in confusion. Rebekah flashes in the room. She was coming from outside. She sees Caroline in the floor and goes to her while screaming at Hayley.

"What did you do?" She says

"Nothing. She just collapsed."

"Caroline?" Rebekah grabs her face and looks in her eyes. Caroline attaches herself to Rebekah's eyes and there she finds a lifeline. Something to hold on to. She allows herself to concentrate on Rebekah's energy and forces herself to breathe it in.

"Leave us. I'll take care of her." Rebekah orders

Hayley rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

Caroline whispers "Where are your brothers?"

"At the bar. They had things to deal with." Rebekah answers

"Let's go. We need to find them. We have to talk." Leaning on Rebekah, she stood up. She wasn't feeling well but she walked on her own.

* * *

They walked into the bar. All conversations ceased as the men stopped talking to stare at them. Klaus and Elijah never raised their eyes. Rebekah and Caroline never looked at them. They kept walking and left through the back entrance. They jumped over the fence and walked behind the buildings in St Charles, then down Conery St, and hopped the side wall into Lafayette cemetery. Caroline followed Rebekah as they walked behind mausoleums until they stopped in front of one. Rebekah waited one second and adjusted her hearing then motioned Caroline to follow her. They went inside and closed the door. It was old and a little dilapidated inside, she lifted the mantel in the middle of it and pulled.

It opened and inside there was a set of stairs. Caroline went in first and Rebekah behind her closed the mantle again. They were climbed down.

"We can talk freely here. This is our fail safe spot." Rebekah says casually.

"Of course, the originals have a panic room. It's…creepy." Caroline responds

"Yeah but we don't have to worry about anyone listening. Only our family knows about it." Her eyes scrutinizing the younger girl.

Family. Though she had months to get used to the idea of her and Klaus, the idea of family with his family still was still pretty weird. "I guess we're like Barbie and Skipper now?"

Rebekah's face registered total confusion making Caroline laugh.

Before she could explain, Elijah and Klaus walk in.

Caroline jumps right in. "We need to talk about the baby."

"You need to eat first. You're looking rather pale." Says Klaus handing her a blood bag.

As she drinks, Rebekah tells them what she saw when she walked in the room earlier. They all watch as color returns to Caroline.

"Thank you." she says to Klaus

"You're most welcome, love" He smiles at her politeness while caressing her face.

Before Rebekah could say anything snarky, Caroline begins to tell them. "The baby is being fed blood. I got a distressed feeling, pain, wants to come out."

A look of concern crosses Elijah's always polished face. Rebekah is speechless.

"Who's blood?" Klaus asked tensely

"I don't know. I couldn't get that. The baby weakened me. Too much emotion. I feel him like it's me." Caroline said and part of her still felt it. It scared her.

"Do you think Hayley knows?" Rebekah asks.

"I want to ask Bonnie for her help but I didn't want to do it without asking you first." Caroline tells them. "I think the blood is being fed so whoever it is can control the baby."

Klaus' head snaps around. "Marcel. He knows."

"How? We've been careful." Elijah asks. "I'll talk to Sophie and see if there's anything." He started to leave then turned around. "We'll have a full house tonight. They're coming back tonight."

Klaus lets out a sigh. He nods to Elijah and Rebekah.

"I'll go prep the other members of the household then." Rebekah says and walks out with Elijah

"What was that about?" Caroline asks.

"Kol is coming home tonight…so is Katarina." He says preparing for the explosion.

"What!" the said outraged then stops and her lips slowly curve into a dazzling smile. "This is perfect actually; I've been meaning to have…tea with Katherine."

She made him smile. Despite the insanity around them and his child now in distress, she made him smile. "As much as it pains me, she's with Elijah now. You can't kill her. I mean you could but that would make for a rather interesting household."

"Kill her? No, I have something more interesting in mind." Still smiling she says.

"Caroline…"

"Why did we stay behind?" she asks purposefully changing the topic.

"I think there's something you want to tell me."

"It's a boy." She says watching him intently.

"Very well."

"You're weird." She says. Then thinks better of it. "You don't have to pretend with me. Even if I hate her, the baby's still your son."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly. "He'll be yours too."

She feels her insides ice up.


	10. Chapter 8 - Flux

_**Good evening my friends. **_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, the follows, and the PMs. Thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy writing this chapter. I'll write about why in the end.**_

_**I don't want to say anymore. Please let me know what you think. I worry I'm going too far. **_

_**Btw, if you follow Abridged, that chapter will be up either tomorrow or Saturday.**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**K**_

* * *

He'll be yours too.

She could hear his words echoing in her brain. Every single time she heard the echo, she let out a shaky breath.

She was 19 years old. Most girls were going to college and engaging in dramatic relationships, recklessness and boozing. She, of course, had already done that. Boozing has been the norm. She had dated the asshole who used her body and fed on her (literally), she had dated the nice guy that couldn't stand her dysfunction (well vampirism but it's the same thing) and bailed on her. She had fallen for his best friend who whenever shit got tough, left town. She had even died smothered and come back as a blood sucking predator. Her experiences in two years equaled around 30 human years but still…she trembles at the thought.

He saw the emotions cross her face and felt a quick sting of panic. He says nothing.

"He has a mother already." She says simply her back to him.

"Who doesn't care for him or about him; who's allowing someone else to feed him blood." He says with barely contained rage which he uses in the usual Klaus way, to cover up his biggest fear. Caroline leaving. "You're mine. He's mine. You know how I feel about what's mine."

The thought penetrates and she turns to look at him. He looks down in shame as the look in her eyes turns soft. "I'm not going to leave you. I just need time to adjust. We started with too much."

She framed her eyes with her hand in a steeple shape. "What's going to happen to Hayley?"

"The wolf girl can go where she feels…even hell for all I care"

"You don't care what happens to her, do you?" She says quietly then whispers. "We're the same age."

"She's not like you."

"I hate her, you know, but I don't want to feel like I'm stealing her kid."

"You can't steal something someone doesn't want. This child is just a means to an end for her. She thinks it guarantees my protection." He chuckles at the end. "She stumbled into a war and she's become…"

"Collateral damage, no offense sweetheart?" She finished the sentence for him.

"Caroline…" But she moved out of his reach.

"What makes us so different Klaus? I was once that to you. What's stopping you from turning around and…" She stops

"What Caroline? Saving her, falling for her, deny my own wants to please her and prevent her from hurting, changing who I've always been to care for her, to be deserving of her. You're wondering what's stopping me from falling for her as I did for you? It's simple. She's not you. She'll never be." At the end of the tirade he was shouting. He turned his back and walked close to the wall. He ran his hands through his hair.

He lets out a heavy breath and walks back to her. "I can't care for Hayley in the same way I couldn't really care for Katherine or any other woman. It wasn't in me. Both women were just …useful in their own ways and disposable in the end."

She winced.

"I'm never going to lie to you Caroline."

"I don't think you should kill her. I don't ever want to explain to your son that his mother died by yours or my hand." She said in a small voice.

"Sometimes death is inevitable. If she becomes a threat to you."

This was as good as she would get. She battled the feeling that gripped her. She didn't care much for Hayley and yet, she feared she would end up dead. She didn't understand why. She was more comfortable with that than with the fact that she understood and accepted what he just said.

"Let's go home. We should be there before everyone gets a chance to gather." He said.

That pulled her out of her thoughts. Then, she remembered and smiled. "Oh yes, tea time."

* * *

Bonnie walked in Stefan's room and threw herself on the bed next to him. He looked up from his book and smiled at her. He had gotten so used to this. Bonnie or Caroline were always climbing on the bed to talk. They teased him merciless to bring him out of funks and he suspected she came to try and cheer him up. He couldn't forget how they had been watching over him. The three of them had been like an island. Well, not exactly. They all knew there was Klaus watching over them. But still the three of them had their own thing.

"I'm bored. It's too quiet here today." Bonnie tells him.

Stefan laughs. "You miss the fireworks of the past two days? What happen to drama free Bonnie?" He says teasing Bonnie's motto the past few months.

"You know I hate to be cooped up in my room. I went to the living room and Hayley was there. I don't like her." She said seriously.

"That's because you know Care hates her." He teased.

"I'm serious. Something is off." She said. "What are you reading?" Leaning into him to see the book.

"Kant. I got tired of waiting for you to lend me your Grimoire."

"I told you. I'll make a witch out of you one day." She laughed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rebekah said from the door. She looked serious and there's a hint of annoyance.

Bonnie recognized that look. She was jealous. Yesterday, she had seen firsthand how much she was shaken by Caroline's simple gesture of affection. She wanted it to continue the chain.

"We're short a blonde. Want to jump in?" Bonnie asked with a smile moving further from Stefan to make a space between them.

Rebekah was a bit stunned but she recovered quickly and leaned on the bed between them. She leaned on her elbows silently. Stefan laughed when she kept looking at them awkwardly. "If you're going to fill in the blonde part, you need to be yourself."

"I told Caroline once I was planning to take over her life. I guess this is the part when I start acting really bitchy."

"Well like Stefan said…just be yourself." Bonnie retorted

Rebekah opened her mouth then closed it. She looked at Bonnie like she was seeing her for the first time. She smiled. They all did.

"Actually, if you like bitches, tonight you're in for a rare treat." Both looked at her in curiosity. "My brother Kol is coming home tonight with Elijah's intended."

"Elijah's like someone's father, well not father hot uncle maybe, I can't picture him with an intended." Bonnie said perplexed.

Stefan sat up all the way "Elijah's intended? You don't mean…"

"The one and only…every 500 years." Rebekah staring at him intently.

Bonnie actually smacked her palm against her forehead. "I forgot all about Katherine." Then her eyes widened "Where's Caroline?"

"She's with Nik." Rebekah's eyes still on Stefan.

"Care's not going to take this well." He tells them.

"What about you? How are you taking it?" Rebekah asks him.

He smiles warmly at her. "After facing Damon and Elena, this is going to be a cakewalk."

"I leave for a few and there's already someone in my spot."

All three turn to see Caroline at the door. She strolls to the other side of Stefan and climbs in next to him checking out the book still in his hand. He turns to her faking annoyance. She shrugs.

"You guys are talking about tonight." She says stretching and dropping her head on Stefan's shoulder. She breathes in the sweet smell of his blood. "You smell good." She says with a smile. Rebekah's eyes bulge out. He laughs.

"Ignore them." Bonnie says eyes rolling skyward.

"I came to make sure you guys are ok before..." Caroline pauses and sits up. She throws an evil smile at Rebekah, whose upper lip curls in disgust, and flashes out of the room.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks confused.

"My brother's clothes just came off." Rebekah's looks sick.

"Thanks. A. lot" says Stefan

* * *

She flashed into the room past the door and before she knew it she found herself face down on the bed with his naked body on top of hers, molded perfectly. His shaft pressing against her butt. His hand reaches to the back of her neck and he rakes her curls to the top of her head while his mouth travels to her left ear. The hot air of his breath sends a bolt of desire down your spine into her lower regions while the pressure of his hips keeps it pooled in her lower region. She felt the closeness of his mouth and when he started talking, her tongue slipped out automatically to lick her lips.

"I didn't think when I summoned you, you would show up smelling like another man." His right hand slinks under and wraps itself around her neck. "Us wolves…we don't like to smell someone else on our women."

His tongue slides up and flat against her ear. She instinctively writhes against the bed. His thumb traces her upper lip. She catches it between her lips and sinks her fangs. He reacts by thrusting his erection against her bottom.

She moans. He applies a slight pressure to her neck with his hand while his mouth nips at the back of her neck. It draws a whimper deep from her chest. He chuckles against her skin making her feel frenzied. He took a full fanged bite and she thrust her hips back trying to create friction.

"Message received." He moves to the side of her and flips her over. His lips crash into hers while his hands rip her jeans.

"Easy there wolf man" But she sounds barely coherent. He bites her bottom lip and tugs at it. Her hands shoot to his hair and she pulls but he grabs her hands roughly and pins them to her side.

"This one's mine, love." He whispers gruffly almost causing her to explode but she landed on her stomach. Her curls tangled messy over her face.

His hands slide gently over her butt, pausing to squeeze both cheeks. She purrs. He smacks her ass hard causing her to gasp and instinctively bring it up. "Fantastic." He whispered as he positioned himself against her. He grabbed her by the waist with both hands and buried himself. The entering sensation and the way he stretched her had her already being to pulsate around him.

He doesn't move. Just stays there to enjoy the view while his hands caress her back. In her frenzy she tries to grind against him but he holds her still with one hand. She moans a protest. He molds himself to her back.

"You know, this is exactly how I saw that conversation in Professor Shane's office ending." He almost pulls out only push himself in all the way slowly. She moans. "I hated Stefan that day, wanted to snap his neck." He repeats his movements. "Have my way with you."

She twists her body to look at him. Her lips swollen, hair all over her face, her eyes crazed with desire. "You should have. That's what I really wanted." She said as she circled her hips. He growled.

"I couldn't indulge you then, but I'm about to make up for it." He wraps his arms around her waist and begins to thrust faster against her. She leans on her forearms and lets her face into the mattress muffling her moans.

"Come for me Caroline."

And she does, with him collapsing on top of her after.

When he's finally able to move, he lays flat on his back looking sated. She begins to get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to shower for dinner." She is aware he is watching her. She gets out of bed stretching her body for his benefit. She lets her hips sway as she walks away turning back when she's at the door to the bathroom leaning sensually against the frame. "You really should have tried that months ago." Then turned her back letting him admire her backside.

The wolf leaped off the bed and went back on the hunt.

* * *

Elijah sat in the living room reading when he felt her presence in the room. He doesn't lift his head. Her intoxicating smell surrounds, drowns him. She strolls to him and he feels the heat of her curves.

"Little Caroline Forbes. I've always thought we could have fun together. She's a fighter. What a hot little piece…I bet your brother's enjoying that." She fans herself.

"Katerina…" Elijah warns. "Don't mess with Caroline. It's not wise."

"Come on, friend." She says drawing a smile from his lips by using her pet name for him.

"I don't want to rile Niklaus up with everything else that's going on." He stands up.

She wraps her arms around his neck and molds her body to him. "I'll be good. I promise. I've missed you, you know?" She purrs as she presses her lips to his.

* * *

_It was a clusterfuck. From beginning to end the drama, the fangs, the threats, the claws, the shouting — It rivaled any party in Mystic Falls. The only difference is that no one died this night. However, you have to ask yourself…Is that a feat when 80% of the room was dead, 10% used to be dead, and the remaining 10% is one of the most powerful witches in the world who had defied death twice? Math's not Caroline's strong suit._

_She had walked downstairs to find Katherine straddling Elijah on the couch. She was stunned to see the usually decorous original in the throes of passion while getting grinded on. She couldn't have picture it in a million years before and now it was like reliving a crash over and over; If both cars were extremely good looking individuals with hot bodies. Erase Caroline, erase! She was rescued when Rebekah came in the room and loudly expressed her disgust. They had jumped apart and Elijah looked like he got caught making out at a funeral. Katherine had rolled her eyes at Rebekah and pinned Caroline with a knowing malicious smile. She welcomed Caroline to New Orleans and quickly added that she already heard how welcomed Caroline felt. Her eyes traveled up to indicate upstairs. Elijah scowled, Rebekah made a gagging sound. Caroline felt like punching her but she just smiled. Then Katherine had made the comment that she always knew Caroline would make a fun vampire and she felt like a proud sire seeing her embrace her full nature. Caroline brought her to her knees. Rebekah had clapped while Elijah implored to all the ladies to show some decorum. They all ignored the guy that just minutes ago was heard moaning as a vixen was dry humping him on the couch. He grabbed Katherine's arm and headed to the dining room before she could say anything else._

_When she was alone with Rebekah, Caroline took the chance to speak to her about staying close to Stefan tonight. Caroline had a plan but she wanted to make sure Rebekah was on board. The original smiled and told Caroline it's brilliant though part of her was appalled. They turned to see Bonnie and Klaus come down the stairs. Rebekah went upstairs to get Stefan and do what Caroline asked her to do._

_Klaus was telling Bonnie about witch covens of the 14th century. The sight made Caroline smile. At the same time, Kol was coming through the front door. He had greeted Caroline and stood by as Klaus and Bonnie came in. They made small conversation and Caroline and Klaus eyes crossed, both remembered what just happened less than an hour before. The look was so intense it made Bonnie blush and was Kol Mikaelson checking out Bonnie? He tried to escort her to the dining room and Bonnie gave him a drop dead look which did not deter Kol and still took her arm. Bonnie finally allowed him to lead her there walking stiffly and without looking at him. Caroline caught Klaus smiling but he said nothing. As they made their way to the dining room and Caroline told Klaus she had asked Damon and Elena to dine with them. He didn't seem too keen on the idea but shrugged._

_Elijah and Katherine were sitting at the table already when they came in. Elijah sat the foot of the table with Katherine to his right. Klaus took the head of the table with Caroline to his right. Bonnie sat next to her. Kol sat next to Klaus at his older brother's request. _

_When Damon and Elena came in, Katherine's eyes briefly registered the surprise but she recovered quickly. Caroline instructed Elena to sit on the other side of Elijah, causing both Katherine and Elena to give her dirty looks. Elijah, who was now flanked by doppelgangers, maintained an impassive look. Damon looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Elijah made polite conversation with them but when his eyes turned to Elena, Katherine's flashed with jealousy so she turned them to Damon. She lowered her eyes coquettishly while slowly smiling at him. Elijah gave her what seemed to be a blank look but Caroline saw the flash. When he looked at Caroline, she smiled innocently at him and for a second a hint of a smile played on his lips. He couldn't keep his eyes from veering either left or right to the same face._

_She was thoroughly enjoying the show when Klaus leaned over and whispered how he loved this side of her. She made bedroom eyes at him. He picked up her hand and kissed it. She wanted to roll her eyes at his Gomez Addams act but the memories of just a couple of hours before played on her mind. No wonder Morticia always played along! They were pulled away from their flirtation by Katherine's scream as Stefan walked in the room. She wanted to know what happened and when told Elena had forced the cure on him, she began insulting her mirror image who in turn called Katherine a murderer. Kol yelled asking Elena what does that make her since she killed him and the thousands he turned. Rebekah made clear to both doppelgangers they needed to stay away from Stefan. Stefan looked at Bonnie with a face that said 'how's this for excitement?". Caroline kicked Klaus under the table. Klaus had ordered everyone to shut up and eat._

_They ate in tense in relative silence give or take some passive aggressive comments, dirty looks, and under the breath jabs until Elena's hand accidentally brushed over Elijah's while reaching for the salt. Hell broke loose._

* * *

Bonnie walked in the living room to find Caroline in deep thought.

"Rebekah and Stefan went out. We were both trying to calm her down but it got awkward. They looked like they were about to leap on each other." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Bon, let's go out somewhere. It's been a while since we both had some girl time and I need some air." Caroline said wanting to shake the evening off. She texted Klaus and they left.

They walked in silence as they took in the sights. Bonnie hasn't gotten out much. In truth, lately she has had a bit of trouble controlling herself, her magic. She doesn't trust herself around others without Caroline or Stefan there. They end up at a lounge on Royal St. It was posh, dim lit, and not too crowded. They ordered martinis and sat outdoors in the balcony sipping their drinks.

"What a mess of a dinner." Bonnie starts

"Seriously…I can hear doppelganger screeches echoing in my brain." Caroline says and they both start laughing.

"I shouldn't have sat poor Elijah between the two of them." Caroline says but presses her lips.

Bonnie almost spits her drink as she adds. "How does he stay so serious when two women are slamming each other around and over him?"

The girls giggle.

"Well, you ladies certainly look like you're having a better time now." Both turn to see Kol and Klaus.

Caroline turns to them with a pleasant smile on her face. Kol is looking at Bonnie who is shooting daggers his way. During dinner Kol had been antagonistic and Bonnie had at one point threatened to give him an aneurysm. Now he shows up here and Caroline is not going to allow him to upset her friend. She looks behind him at Klaus and raises an eyebrow. He smiles.

"May we join you for a drink?" He asks.

Caroline defers to Bonnie. She just glares at Kol.

"Come on Bon love." Kol says

Bonnie, turns to Klaus and smiles "We would love **_your_** company."

Caroline burst out laughing loudly causing the others to look at her in question. "What universe am in and how did I get here?" all laugh.

Once they were seated, Caroline asks Klaus "So how are we going to prevent simple family dinners from turning into blood baths?"

"Maybe not inviting the doppelganger that killed me?" Kol answers sarcastically.

"You tried to kill her and Jeremy first." Bonnie retorts.

"Oh yeah precious young Jeremy who killed me along with his sister. Little peasant." Kol says with a sneer.

"Don't." Bonnie says with baited breath.

"You look like you want to hurt me Bon love." Kol says smiling.

"Don't call me that!" She says through her teeth leaning towards him.

The other two people at the table are watching the conversation unfold before them. A thought hits Caroline and she turns to find Klaus watching her with a small smile and warm eyes. She's not the only one that has noticed.

"Mate, why don't the two of us go and get more drinks." Klaus tells Kol.

"The waitress comes to the table." His brother answers confused.

"The drinks are better from the bar here. Come." He starts walking and his brother follows.

Caroline clears her throat amused. Bonnie is fuming. "What a douche."

Caroline smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Bonnie's eyes narrow.

"There's something there Bon."

"What?" but she realizes the implication "No! Caroline, he tried to kill Jeremy."

"Jeremy, actually, killed him." Caroline says looking at her.

"Care!"

Caroling sighs because she understands. "They have not been wrong 100% of the time, Bon. We've done bad things too."

Bonnie looks away.

"He thinks you're hot." Caroline says with a smile.

"No, he's just annoying."

"And he's definitely hot." Bonnie glares at her. "You know it's true." Before Bonnie could reply "By the way, totally off topic and before they come back, I saw Elijah making out with Katherine today."

Bonnies eyes sparkle with interest. "Was it weird?"

"No, he looked…intense." She says smirking

"wow"

Smiling, Caroline leans and hugs her.

"What was that for?" Bonnie asks

"I'm happy for you. You need your own story, Bon."

"Caroline…" Bonnie is affected by the words and tries to stop her but her friend continues.

"You need, deserve a love that overwhelms and consumes you. Not one that just takes from you." Caroline says meaningfully her eyes filling as a tear slides down Bonnie's cheek.

She understands what Caroline's trying to tell her.

The brothers come back with drinks in hand. Kol sees Bonnie dabbing away her tears and says the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm sorry."

Klaus pats his brother in the back but his eyes are trapped in Caroline's "And he's gone."

* * *

_**I don't know when I started to like Kennett. I was one of those people that was like why is everyone so obsessed with Kennett when we didn't see much of it on TV but my default for both is to write them together. Good lord! I'm a Kennett convert.**_

_**The dinner scene was funny cause I kept picturing it in my head.**_

_**Oh and I wanted to give Elijah his sexy back but still stay true to character. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading!**_


	11. Chapter 9 - Tête-à-tête

**_Hello sweethearts! Finally, chapter 9 is here. It's been hard to write this one before this week. Abridged and Penumbra are selfish stories who want my full attention and have me neglecting Saved but never fear, I'll be hammering it out. This is one of the set up chapters where some issues will be dealt with. _**

**_I called it _****Tête-à-tête because it's comprised of private conversations.**

**_I hope you enjoy this one. Please please please give me feedback and reviews. I love and appreciate them._**

* * *

He waited for her near the docks. When her message came, he could not believe they had gotten so lucky. Now he stared at the water wondering if it was too good to be true. He heard her footsteps in the sand. He waited. They needed to be cautious. When he was sure she was alone, he stepped out of the shadows and waived at her.

She ran to him, grabbing his face, lips touching. He pulled her under the docks and they walked further back holding hands. Both knew the drill, no talking until they were safe.

Finally at their usual spot, he smiles, and she throws herself at him again. "Ty!"

She catches her, his arms around her but the tender moment quickly was dimmed when her belly touches him. His hands drop from around her and he turns his around facing away from her.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you. I forgot." She says uneasily, her arm on his shoulder.

He turns around and gives her a weak smile. Try as he might he can't seem to get over this part but no dwelling. "How did we get so lucky?" He asks, changing the subject.

"They had a dinner with everyone. Kol and Katherine came back. It turned into an all-out brawl between the doppelgangers. Everyone pretty much split their own way after and I was left alone. I snuck out after."

"What about his men?"

"They didn't see me slip out. I know their routine now." She says with a smile.

He smiles back. These encounters were far in between. They were always afraid of getting caught which led them to err on the side of caution.

"I can't wait till the baby's born so we can be free once and for all." She says with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. You're not the only one getting antsy. He is eagerly waiting too."

She nods.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok going through with this?" He asks concerned.

She smiles at how sweet he can be.

"Yes. I don't want this, Ty. My life's a living hell. He hates me. I hate him. Things have gotten worse now that she's here. I had an encounter with her yesterday." Hayley tells him.

"How is she with him?" he asks curiously and somewhat bitterly.

"They're together Ty. What more can I say?" She didn't want to hurt him.

His hands fisted angrily. The love he felt for Caroline was transformed into pure hate.

Hayley senses where his mind is going so she tries to change the directions of his thoughts. "Something odd happened yesterday. She fell on the floor while talking to me. It was like she was in pain. She kept staring at me. Then, Rebekah came and ran me out of the room. They left the house soon after. She came back with Klaus later on."

He frowned. "That's definitely odd. Be careful."

"I am. Let's get the ugly part over with." She says. She knows he cares for her and she would do anything for him. She trusts him. He bites his wrist and offers it for her. She drinks eagerly fighting her gag reflex.

"You're getting better at it." He says touching her head.

"Thanks?" she asks sarcastically

"Not to mention, it's damned sexy." He says as he brings his lips to hers.

* * *

**The next day**

Caroline woke up without opening her eyes. She was facing down on the bed, her hair all over her face in a tangled mess. She stretches her body languidly and reaches out for him with one arm. Her hand finds the warm body and her hand runs up his torso. When she reached his chest, she felt something soft and full and…it's a…breast! She yelped into a sitting position. Her hands immediately cover her naked chest while her sleepy eyes scowl at the smiling woman in her bed.

"Heavy sleeper after a night of hot sex, aren't we?" Katherine sat on Klaus' side of the bed with a smile on her face. "Damn Care bear, you got some legs on you." She said looking down her naked body with appreciation.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Caroline asked outraged.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your vamp mommy?" She says nonchalantly.

"Don't make me hurt you Katherine." Grumbles Caroline.

"No need for that Care Care. Elijah already explained to me about your new powers. I am super naturally impressed and in no way want to be your test dummy on the other side of them. I just want to have a little friendly chat." She says as if they're old friends.

Caroline looks at her with resentment. She is still groggy and wishes she could go back to sleep and ignore Katherine, but she might as well get this over with. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just about us, our men, living together, the other doppelganger. Stuff like that. Want to lay your head on mommy's chest for this little tête-à-tête?" She opens her arms to Caroline.

"No, deadbeat mommy, I don't want to." Caroline says rolling her eyes. She got off the bed and put on her underwear and a discarded tank top. She went to the drawer and pull out a pair of shorts.

Katherine meanwhile watched her unabashedly. "Nice!" She said causing Caroline to glare at her.

"Don't be mean Caro darling, I'm just admiring your sexy body. I know Klaus must be so…satisfied." Her eyes roll in a circle. She smiled cheekily as Caroline advanced towards her. Before Caroline could get to her, she pulled out a blood bag and waved it in front of her. Caroline let out an angry breath and grabbed it. "I figure a little drinky drink would make us both more…friendly." She said as she pulled one for herself.

Caroline raised an eyebrow for her to begin.

"Oh yes, let me begin. I must say I really admire your little stunt from yesterday. Your mind is positively wicked with that idea of sitting Elijah and I next to those two. It was flawless. I must admit I was not amused by it though it did give me the chance to stare into Damon's impossibly blue eyes. I digress. I have a question; does that stunt mean you no longer care what happens to our little dull hapless Elena?" She pauses to sip from her bag.

"Huh." Caroline asked confused.

"What I mean to say is, the next time that faded copy of me lays a hand on Elijah, I am going to rip out her heart and shove it down her throat. That's after I cut her hands, of course."

Caroline smiles for the first time and pauses drinking her blood. "Why mommy dearest, I didn't realize you had a jealous streak. I guess last night should have been a clue, huh?"

"She is always meddling in the things I call mine. I don't like that." Katherine says flatly. "First Stefan, now Elijah."

"Didn't you abandon Stefan in the first place?" Caroline asks perplexed.

"That was another time." She says pouts dismissively. "I'll always have love for him which I guess I can't even express since I have no desire to fight Rebekah. Elijah is my one and only now."

"Does _One and Only_ know about this love you'll always have for Stefan? If so, I wonder what he has to say about it." Caroline blinks like an ingénue.

"God, you're a bitch after my own dead heart. How is it we've never raised hell together? Maybe it's because you've been such a goody two shoes up till now." She shakes her head.

"Or…" Caroline says sarcastically waving her hands in front of her. "Maybe it's because you turned me so Klaus could kill me."

"Are you ever going to get over that? We're vampires and that's what we do. Yes, I killed you but it's more than worked out for you. You are so much stronger, smarter, better than the whiny girl who used to be the receptacle for Elena's rejects. You know how much I hated watching that? Now, you're…hot." Katherine said reclining against the pillows.

"That's the only reason I have not yanked your spine…Wait a second, what did you just say? You used to watch me? Caroline asked baffled.

"Of course. How do you think I chose you? I did my research and waited till the opportunity presented itself. I figured if anything, you would at least get some revenge before Klaus killed you. You would make little Elena's life a living hell. I told you we were going to have fun. I figured you would be all up for it after I saw you crying in your bedroom all those times. Then, you went and got all goody girl on me instead of going on blood binges and causing absolute mayhem." Sigh. "Where did I go wrong?" She says like a disappointed parent.

Caroline frowns. Katherine was extremely talkative but her words are intriguing.

"I was so vexed by it. You make a spectacular vampire. No one had to teach you a thing. You woke up alone, learned about blood, learned to compel on your own. You were born for this. All Stefan had to teach you was how to control the impulses to survive in public. The rest, it was all you. You're better, stronger than all of them. You beat poor Mason so badly. I almost had to jump in when that idiot Damon almost killed you. Thankfully, St Elena patron saint of Boredom stepped in. She finally did something right." Katherine says waiving her hand in dramatic fashion as she turned to Caroline expectantly.

Astonished, Caroline could only gape at her.

"I hope you are not expecting me to be thankful." She finally sputtered.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Gratefulness should only be reserved for dear Saint Elena, She of the boring outfits."

"Bitch, you killed me so Klaus could sacrifice me. Again. Let me rephrase in case you need a reminder. You turned me so I could be killed once and for all with no way back." She almost yelled.

"Well, if you insist on dwelling on the negative…" Katherine shrugs. "That's all water on the bridge. Times have changed and the tide has turned. Klaus fell for you, now you're his queen, and I'm committed to help with his cause."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. "You've been running from him for more than 500 years."

"I'm not running anymore. He's Elijah's brother so he's family. We are all family. Even sour Bekah, who needs a steady sex life _badly_, is family now. Plus, I've always had a soft spot for you."

"Stop saying that." Caroline hissed

"Why?" And she screamed as the blond began twisting her hand then let it go. "Caro baby, for someone getting as much…_candy_, as you are, you are really tense." She says rubbing her hand. "Come on let's make peace. Give mommy a hug and we can go poke Damon and Elena for amusement." She finished batting her lashes innocently.

Caroline couldn't help it. She didn't want to but she burst into laughter. It wasn't sarcastic laughter, it was genuine laugh. The woman was outrageous. The truth was she was no longer angry with Katherine. She was right like Klaus had been right when he said it. Caroline preferred the woman she was to the girl she had been. Katherine's actions had inadvertently put her on path to everything she had wanted. Security, big family, love, friends. It doesn't mean Caroline forgave her but if Katherine could put her history with Klaus aside, Caroline could be at least civil with her. It was bound to be an interesting ride. Caroline didn't plan to make it easier on her, of course.

"I'll tell you what, I can do that. We can be friends but you have to befriend Rebekah as well." Caroline smile grew.

Katherine's faltered.

* * *

It was Care's fault. Bonnie fumed. She was pacing around her room as she had been for the past hour. Caroline put the insane idea in her head. Now, it was cemented. She couldn't make it go away. She couldn't think of anything else. To make matters worse, she couldn't escape his eyes. They locked with hers whenever they were in the same room. When their eyes cross is like nothing else.

Never simple.

Inuendo on high alert.

It's not like she never thought about how attractive he was. Every time she met a Mikaelson man, though their evil had been up front and center, but she was not oblivious to their sex appeal and great genes. Kol...was something else. So boyishly handsome and mischiveous. Care was right…really hot.

A knock on the door provides some relief as it takes her mind off him. As she opens, she realizes there is really is no escape. He stood outside her bedroom.

She almost swallowed her tongue at the sight of him. He was wearing a fitted grayish blue t-shirt with black jeans. She felt her throat go dry admiring the way his t-shirt clung to the muscles of his torso. He asked her to go for a walk and it took her a while to register what he said. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He repeated. She was hesitant though she was dying to go outside and breathe fresh air. He is probably the last person she should be out with. He wouldn't be able to control her if she went off the deep end.

He persists. She accepts. They walk in silence but from time to time she turns to look and he's watching. They both look away.

"What do you do when you are not witching it up?" He asks finally breaking the ice.

She laughs at his term "I like music and dancing."

"Not pop music I hope? Said in disgust.

"Yeah that too but mostly lounge. Have you heard of Buddha bar?" She says and thinks this is good. Small talk.

"I love Buddha Bar." He answers. "We should go dancing one day."

"You dance?" She teases.

"I got moves Bonnie Bennett. You just don't know." He says suggestively.

She doesn't look at him. She knows what she will see. She is so not ready for that. Instead, she asks what he does. Keep it light Bonnie, keep it light, she tells herself. He seems confused. She explains.

"Klaus is kingdom capturing. Elijah is his general. What's your role?" She asks with interest.

He says "I'm the fun one, the hot brother."

She gives him a patronizing smile and looks to the side.

"Oh you find my brothers better looking? Which one? Nik?" He asks with narrow eyes.

She smiles. They continue to walk in silence. This is not so bad, she thinks. Meanwhile he is racking his brain wondering which brother.

"It's Nik isn't it? That's why you forgave him."

She laughs. The sound makes him smile despite the insecurity that plagues him

"No, that's not why" She finally puts him out of his misery only to bring on another. "I forgave him for three reasons. The first one is Caroline. I love the way he loves her. It's so intense and without limit. The second is he saved us. The third one is he helped us and had us protected. It was a dark time for Stefan and me. Caroline took care of us. Klaus made sure we had all we need."

He began to feel a little jealous that his brother had done so much for her. That she was so grateful to him. He was silently brooding for a few minutes.

Not knowing why, she says "You know I was teasing you, right? About the hot thing?"

He smiles but his eyes turn sharp. "Is there anything between you and Stefan? You seem...close."

She smiles at his mention of Stefan. "We are. He's like a brother. We look out for each other."

"Are you sure?" His mind wonders how can any man just be friends with her. "You and him have never tried…?

She shakes her head.

"Are you planning on staying?" He asks softly.

She answers just as soft. "Stefan and Care are all I have now."

"What about your family?" He asks. For some reason he felt stung by her statement.

"Career driven absentee father. Mother who bailed. Grams passed away." She says sadly.

"I understand." He says looking at her.

She turns eyes on him and finds him looking at her intently. She knows his family history. "I know you do."

The air feels heavy. She feels the prickling behind her neck. The familiar feeling is building in her belly. Her brain is sounding the alarm. She almost can't hear it over her heartbeat. She forces herself to break the spell and turns away just as he reaches for her. Resigned, he looks away too wondering if the pounding he hears is her heart or his.

But she notices. It hits her then. Caroline's right. There is something, strong, between them. She is already scared of her magic and what her life will end up being. She decides to force herself to not be afraid of something.

"Kol" In one breath, she lets herself say his name out loud while looking at him. He turns to look at her and it was as if he understood. In the next breath she finds herself in his arms while their lips come together.

* * *

Night had fallen and the long day had come to an end. Still, this one will go down in history.

She had gone out to dinner with Katherine.

She still wondered how that happened. They had called a truce and made their arrangement. Next thing Caroline knew, they were sitting at a table drinking martinis and chatting like it was normal between them. She had to admit it was a good time. Katherine was…fun. She had a way to viewing things that could make your eyes roll off you head but she was much like all the women she knew, sociopathic murderous tendencies aside. Nevertheless, they were all monsters and sometimes that came with the territory. They talked about different things and there were very few awkward moments. Even if Caroline had to hold herself back from hurting her as she insisted of calling herself Caroline's mommy. She had even gone as far as using the term Vampire MILF while talking to a couple douchy vampires that were hitting on them.

Caroline had to admit it was intriguing, this reluctant friendship they were starting. Now, if only she could stop Kat from using all the little cutesy nicknames. They came home and Katherine went to look for Elijah. Caroline, now, was looking for Klaus. She had not seen him or spoken to him all day.

She found him in the alcove. He was sitting on a rolling stool behind his desk bent over his Wacom tablet. He was sketching with a stylus. She didn't move as to not disrupt him. She was still surprised to see him sketching on a Wacom. She would have never thought he would know or trust a modern thing like a digital drawing tablet. She would have thought he was traditional all the way to the end, only sketching on paper. If she told him that he would say he is a renaissance man. Yeah, like Da Vinci and as old as him.

He looked like a graphic designer tonight in his jeans, white t-shirt, and from what she could see under the desk, barefoot. She smiled inwardly at the thought of him being a regular graphic designer dealing with every day people. She pictured a client questioning his work or asking him to change the color of it and him reaching inside their chest, pulling his heart out while calling him a peasant. The thought almost made her giggle out loud.

"I can hear your merry thoughts. I take it no one died during dinner." He says without raising his head.

No. and I actually had a good time."

He scoffs.

"I'm serious." She insists.

"You've gone to the dark side, love." His head was still down as he examines his work.

"If Katherine's the dark side, what does that make you? She teases.

He grunts.

"Haven't you heard some artists are temperamental? They don't take kindly to interruptions." She heard the smile in his voice.

She stepped into the room and went to stand behind him. She looked down at what he was working on just as he hit the save button. She gasped and her face quickly burst into a huge smile. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"You're such a romantic." She said in his ear.

His hands reach up to cup the back of her head while turning his to kiss her on the lips. "Romance is certainly on my mind." He says smiling into her mouth.

She laughs softly her eyes go back to the full colored painting on his tablet. "You captured them perfectly." She whispered as if she was in a museum. "Your talent is amazing. I can't believe you committed all this to memory."

It was a moment from last night. He brought back to life the memory Bonnie and Kol from last night. Bonnie looked towards them while Kol stared at her from across the table. You can see the intensity of his eyes on her while she is turned away from him but her eyes are to the side in full awareness of his gaze.

"They bring back memories." He says with a chuckle.

"Of who?" She asks innocently as she kisses her way along his jawline.

"A stubborn woman who kept making her charming suitor suffer." He held her face still for a kiss. He guided her to sit on his lap and both went back to studying the work.

"They're funny, aren't they? Do you think they even realize how deep in they are?" She asks.

"Kol doesn't." He says with a laugh. "He was apologizing for he doesn't even know what. He already assumes he is causing her misery."

They both laugh.

"It's obvious Bonnie's interested." He starts looking for confirmation from her. "She tries to hide it like some other people I know…but it's there. They're always watching each other."

"What..Are you stalking their reactions now?" She teases. "I didn't know you were that observant."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Am I to assume you were not giving Bonnie a talk about my brother last night? What about all the looks you would send her way whenever he spoke?" He mimicked her smile and her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She said faux incensed.

"hmm. I don't like to meddle in my siblings things but I know Kol fancies her."

She smiled at the term remembering when he used it on her the first time. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"I don't think your brother's all that bad, a little uncouth but not bad. I worry that he will hurt her, though. Bonnie's life has not been easy and men always let her down. I'll break his neck if he hurts her. Or better yet, I'll have you tear out his liver." She smiles when his eyes widen.

"I almost got hit by a car running after you that night." He says seriously.

"I know. It was flattering." She says making her eyes smolder dramatically.

He laughs. "Still, you wouldn't budge."

"I'm not that easy that you can get me just by almost getting run over. You have to work for it, sir!" She mocks.

"And I did. There has never been a woman in the world harder to convince. I'm just happy I got you in the end." He says in exaggerated relief.

She looks at him from under her lashes. "Well I hope all that effort was worth it."

He gives her a full smile. "I'm slowly reaping the rewards."

She laughs out loud and gets up. "Speaking of…I think you may be due for more reaping." She says reaching down and yanking his t-shirt above his head as he stares at her with eyes that are quickly darkening.

* * *

**_So that's all for now ladies. What did you think? What do you think of Hyler? Tayley? Did you suspect it was his blood? What about C&K?...I ship this friendship if they were to make it happen. _**

**__****_The Kennett section of this was inspired by What if I kissed you by Drake. It's a song that leaked out over the internet. He wrote it for a female singer but I love it. It reminded me of this interaction and I played it on a loop. You can hear it on you tube. The beat is really nice for the scene. (Again, I am shocked at how this pairing keeps jumping at me.)_**

**_ Did you enjoy Klaroline? _****_I have to admit I loved that scene between them in the end. Yeah, I know I wrote it but I read and re-read like a million times to see the feel I get._**

**_Talk to me friends!_**


	12. Chapter 10 - Inrush

**_Hello sweethearts. It's happened. An update finally. I'm want to apologize for the length of time since the last time I updated. I've had really bad writer's block with this one. It just wasn't coming so I had to take some extreme measures to bring the muse back. LOL. Anyway, I won't bore you with the details. _**

**_Thank you so much for reading and staying with the story. I hope you enjoy the turn it's going to take from here on, on its way to the end. There won't be a lot more chapters. It's already been mostly written just needs to be fine-tuned. It's going to be a bit darker and some things will happen that even shocked me a bit. _**

**_I want to thank Laura, EternityofKlaroline, for helping me beta this chapter. She rocks. _**

**_I won't keep you from it anymore. Have at it. If you can find it in you to review, please do so. I love hearing what you think._**

**_K_**

* * *

The best made pillow cushioned his head but he felt anything but relaxed or comfortable. His naked body lied on the silk sheets, his eyes closed as had been requested. Her gliding hands up his stomach, caressing his chest as she slow wounded her hips. She leaned forward and he felt her breath on his shoulder and instinctively he rolled his head back leaving his neck open for her. She chuckled against it. It was low and caused him to thrust up his pelvis going deeper inside her. She muffled her moan against his carotid.

Her fangs dropped and she began to slowly rake them over the vein. His hands immediately went to her hips holding her steady and tightly.

"Hands to yourself Mikaelson." She whispered.

He growled in the back of his throat and guided his hands to the sides of him. They gripped the sides of his thighs tightly and he hissed, as she clamped down on his skin and he felt the slow painfully sweet rupturing of his skin from barely a dot to a hole that accommodated the sharp incisors. He felt his blood being sucked out and how it flowed into her mouth. He bit down on his lower lip hearing her whimper of pure delight when it hit her tongue and knew her eyes were close against the feel of absolute ecstasy that flowed through her.

He stayed still.

Let her drink her fill.

Her hands reached down, grabbing his and guiding them to her hips, grinding them with intent against his. He understood. How could he not? She was high on his blood. She needed him to push her over. He sat up, dragging her along like rag doll, still latched on to his neck. He thrust up and deeper into her while holding her steady against him.

Her muffled moans drove his blood to boil and roar, while his dead heart beat furiously. She dug her nails into his back causing his own monster face to appear. Through his blackened eyes he began to see the haze. She had drunk too much from him. He was feeling on a high himself, lightheaded. The feeling of her nipples rubbing against his chest, her fangs in him was sufficient to make him come but combined with their crazed coupling, it rendered him helpless. He didn't want her to stop, couldn't make her stop if he tried. It was like she was stuck to him and letting him go would feel like death itself. It was the closest they could be but it turned out not to be enough. He needed her closer.

He moved his hands from her hips to her waist, wrapping his arms around her in a crushing embrace. As they continued to grind against each other, he leaned his head forward and bit down on her shoulder.

Her insides felt like they shattered sending electricity shots through her. She reared her head back sending drops of his blood flying in the air. They rained back down upon them as she slumped forward in the crook of his shoulder. He watched in wonder and amazement as a drop fell on her hair while his own body exploded. His eyes growing so dark he could barely see.

She slumped forward, her head lying in the crook of his neck. She stayed there, lips pressed to his neck. He continued to rock her against him as the feeling receded. They were in silence, wrapped around each other until she stirred slowly.

She raised her head and leaned back eyes wide. She was surprised to see his vampire face. Her mind was a little clouded and realized she had blacked out. Her surprise made him smile. In vampire form, it was a terrifying sight that brought a smile of her own as she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"That was…different." She faintly smiled in a dreamy way that made him chuckle, his face relaxing back to human form. His hands came up to hold her face and he let his fingers caress her cheek. She sighed deep, contentedly. "I don't think I've ever..." She stopped as the smile on his face grew to an arrogant smirk.

"Yes?" He asked cockily.

She rolled her eyes and would have hit him any other time but she felt too euphoric at the moment. Then she groaned. "Katherine will have all sorts of comments tomorrow."

"Yes, but I think mostly, she'll be thanking you." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

She frowned. "Why?"

His smirk grew. "For spreading the love, of course."

She looked at him confused which only made him smile wider, if that was possible.

* * *

In more than 500 years of knowing him, Katherine Pierce had seen many sides of Elijah Mikaelson. The eldest Original alive was a high moral, well-dressed man of his word. He was always respectful and with her loving in a way she had never seen with anyone else before. Yet…Nothing could have prepared for the savage lovemaking she was taking a part of. The normally sweet, loving and reserved Original was frenzied and animalistic tonight. She had woken up to the feel of his hands caressing her breasts. Soon one hand had reached her neck and he had taken a firm hold while the other reached under her and between her legs pressing tightly there and bringing her ass against his ready manhood. His lips normally whispered words of love and devotion; tonight he had other things to say.

"Katerina, my love, I don't want to be tender tonight. My need for you is too strong. I'm going to fuck you like an animal." He whispered roughly biting the back of her neck.

Her eyes widened at his language and even at the way he was squeezing her neck. It was arousing and sexy. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. Her body began to turn into liquid and that was just the beginning.

* * *

Down the hall, Rebekah had woken up to the unmistakable smell of life. She could smell his blood, delicious, warm and human. She had fallen asleep on Stefan's chest. Now the steady beat of his heart was driving her insane. It was like an echo resounding. Her whole body called for it. She sat up quickly on the bed intending to leave. She needed to be away from him before she bit him.

"Where are you going?" He asked groggily.

"I… I have to go. It's not safe for me to be here now." She said flustered and turned to get off from the bed. His hand on her arm stopped her.

"It's ok. I understand, you know. Better than anyone." He told her softly while sitting up. "You're hungry."

"It's not that simple. I need…" She said and suddenly she was embarrassed and looked away. She could see his heartbeat as it pulsed on his neck and her mouth was feeling dryer and dryer.

"Oh" He said fully comprehending then slowly smiling.

"No." She said. "I could hurt you." she shook her head adamantly.

"I'm not a weakling, Rebekah. You do remember I was a vampire before, right?"

"It's different tonight." She whispered looking down. Her skin was starting to feel like a scalding aura was wrapped tightly around her. His smell invaded her nostrils and while he looked at her with those big, understanding eyes, she saw herself under him as she bit on his chest. She had to get away from him.

She opened her mouth to say something else but he didn't let her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to him. His other hand gliding up her thigh. She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "You'll tell me if I'm hurting you?"

He nodded. She bit her palm and put it to his mouth. "Let's get a little insurance first."

Stefan's mouth dropped open and his heart began to pound in both fear and excitement.

* * *

"I better go." Kol stood up abruptly. Bonnie was startled. They had been talking and occasionally kissing in her room, neither intending to go any further than that. She made sure he understood they wouldn't. She had never been with a vampire and she needed to be sure she trusted him first.

Now, watching him pull back, she frowned. She didn't need to ask why he wanted to go. She could feel the change in the atmosphere. So she just sat there blushing, understanding what was happening.

"Bloody hell, Nik." He said running his hand through his hair. Bonnie blushed as involuntary images clouded her brain. She felt herself tremble a little.

"How can you hear it?" He asks confused. Only a vampire would be able to hear the blood exchange going on upstairs. For him it almost felt like it was happening in his own body.

She looks away a bit uncomfortable. "I can't. But I feel it. She has my blood."

"So that's what caused all the heated kissing? I'm crushed." He teased.

She laughed and it eased the tension a bit. "No, It just intensifies." She admitted shyly.

"Oh yeah?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head still smiling. She was trying to restraint her urges but was failing. Just being near him was making her ache between her legs so badly she felt herself pulsating almost. She worried about the influence Caroline's feelings were having on her at the moment but she wasn't lying to herself. Her attraction to him was that strong. What was going on upstairs was just putting them in a trance where inhibitions were muffled.

He took her silence as a cue that he should go.

"Good night, Bon love." It was a hard thing for him but he didn't want to scare her away by coming on too strong. He kissed her cheek and even the contact with his cheek was electric. He walked towards the door and even managed to open it when she said his name. He turned to look at her and the door slammed shut startling him. He looked at it and then back at her, shocked that she had used her powers to close it.

"I changed my mind." It was all she said before he was on her.

He pressed her against the wall as they kissed holding her face. It was sweet and soft but it would soon go way beyond that. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up.

"You may need to take control if I get too intense." He said between kisses as he pulled down the zipper of her dress down and tugged at the straps.

She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Don't worry. I was already planning on controlling this whole thing." She replied with a serious face.

He blinked a few times, then Bonnie Bennett waved her hand and his clothes were ripped from his body.

His mouth dropped open as he found himself stark naked in front of her. Never been known to shy away from anything, he smiled at her. "Where have you been all my death?"

* * *

The house had finally gone completely quiet. A sated aura haunted the air. It had been a deliciously long night. They had barely gone to sleep.

He felt her eyes on him.

"Love, you're making me feel old. I'm starting to think I can't keep up with you." He joked with his eyes closed but still smirking.

"You have to make it stop."

He heard the flat tone in her voice and stopped smiling. Something had changed. A cold feeling suddenly grazing his spine. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed facing her. Caroline sat on her knees in the bed facing him. Her eyes were focused on him but it was like she was looking through him. The look in her eyes made him uncomfortable.

"Make what stop, sweetheart." He asked cautiously.

"The crying." She said sounding remote like she was not even in the room with him. "It won't let me sleep. It's making my head hurt." Her voice was weak and helpless.

"Caroline…" He frowned and reached out to touch her. Her skin was cold and clammy. He could not finish his sentence.

"You have to make it stop." Her eyes were lost.

He reached to grasp her shoulders. He took her head by the chin trying to get her to look at him.

"You have to make it stop. Please. Make it stop" she kept repeating in the same monotone voice.

"Sweetheart, wake up." He told her thinking maybe she was still asleep .Then added. "Rebekah, get Bonnie and come here."

After a brief pause.

"She's not in her room. What's going on? I'm coming up." He heard his sister as she was flashing upstairs.

"Kol, wake Bonnie up; she needs to come here now." Klaus said putting his arms around Caroline when the trembling began.

He was whispering for her to breathe and she kept saying "Please make it stop."

Rebekah barged in the room and soon Bonnie, with dripping wet hair, and Kol, only wearing a towel around his waist, followed. A disheveled Elijah, Katherine and finally Stefan walked in after.

"What's wrong?" The oldest Mikaelson asked, his eyes immediately landing on Caroline. She was like a focal point in the room in her current state.

"I don't know." Klaus said anxiously.

Bonnie stepped up and climbed on the bed next to Caroline. She grabbed her hand and closed her eyes. Caroline let out a loud piercing scream that made everyone in the room jump. She reached for her hair and continued screaming. She was pulling her hair and collapsed on the bed.

"Make it stop."

He looked at her unable to do anything. He tried to pry her hands away from her head. He looked at Bonnie. Everyone in the room looked at each other as she writhed against the bed sheets. Her hands traveled to her ears as she if was trying not to hear and then to pull her hair in frustration. She kept alternating between make it stop and then imploring him to make it stop.

"Bonnie, do something!" He screamed.

"I'm trying! I'm trying to figure out which one of you she is channeling." Bonnie replied examining Caroline's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Remember what I said about her feeling you and whoever is linked to your blood via Silas' power." She stops as the thought comes in. "Unless it's…" Bonnie was interrupted when Caroline arched her back and screamed again.

"Daddy please, make it stop."

"…the child. It's the child asking for help."

Caroline fell back on the bed eyes wide opened. She wasn't moving.

"Caroline… Caroline? Caroline!" Klaus was shaking her but she didn't react. She just stared at the ceiling.

The doors were opened and she could hear everything. She was just getting home. She texted Tyler and headed downstairs. She walked out of the house without making any noise. She walked up to the guard

"They need you inside. Something's happening." She said to him.

"I can't move from here. Orders from the boss." He replied.

She shrugged. "It's your ass."

"Get back inside. I'm not to move from this door." He wouldn't budge. "Go inside."

"Make me" She countered.

When he turned to her, Tyler stepped behind him and reached through his back, snatching his heart. He grabbed Hayley's hand and flashed away.

* * *

"She's channeling him. It's too overwhelming for her." Bonnie declares.

"Fix it. Snap her out of it." Klaus says tightly.

"I can't. Not on my own." Bonnie says.

"Rebekah, go get Hayley." Elijah ordered. Rebekah flashed out of the room.

"What are you thinking?" Katherine asked of him.

"It's time the girl answered some questions." He retorted.

Rebekah came back up. "She's not in the house."

"What?" Klaus yelled.

"And there's more." She paused. "The guards are dead."

* * *

"I just want to be free Ty." She said pacing the room. "I never wanted any of this. I thought it would be good for me to get his protection and help to find my family." She had been trying to make him understand. Hayley hated these moments between Tyler and her when his doubts about her giving up the child kicked in. In truth, she didn't want any harm to come to the child. She just wanted to be free of anything Mikaelson in her life and to have a shot at a life with Tyler.

He relented, softening his stance. He caressed her face. "Marcel will be here soon. He'll take us somewhere safe."

"I hear my name and feel compelled to make a cameo." Said Marcel from behind. When they turn, they see his full smile. They notice a woman behind him. "Why so glum friends?" he asks.

"We have some problems. I think they may be on to us." Tyler tells him.

Marcel turns to the witch. "Btw, this is Alora. She is a powerful sorceress and will be helping us from here on out."

Hayley proceeded to tell Marcel everything she heard tonight and what happened before. He listens and nods pursing his lips, hands cross in front of his chin. His two index fingers in front of his mouth as he contemplates this new information. Finally, he addresses the witch "What do you think?"

She walks up to Hayley and places her hands on her belly. She feels for the position of the baby's head then closes her eyes and breathes in but on the exhale her eyes fly open. She withdraws her hands quickly as if they've been burnt. "This child is communicating with a witch. The witch is in the child's body. She knows everything you're doing. There's power, a lot of power at play here."

"What can we do?" Tyler asks.

"The only way to break the connection is to wait for the child to be born." She tells him.

Marcel nods. He brings his hand to his chin and caresses it with his middle and thumb fingers considering. "Ok. If the child has to be born to break the connection…" he finally says. "Cut her."

"What?" Tyler and Hayley sputter in unison. They're mouths open.

"Did I stutter? I said cut her." He points at Hayley while looking at the witch.

"Are you insane? You can't cut her open. You're endangering her life." Tyler yells.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want Tyler." He said coming close to him. "Besides, you're a vampire. You can heal her after, if you want, but that kid's coming out now." Marcel says coming up close. "You're either with me or against me. Don't forget that."

Tyler looks at Hayley.

"It's fine Ty. I'll do it." She says meekly.

"I'll heal you. I won't let anything happen to you."

The witch points to the couch. Tyler helps Hayley lay down. She pulls out the knife. "This is going to hurt."

* * *

Caroline's eyes fly open. She's fixed her gaze on the ceiling.

"What is that? It's cold. It's so cold. It's so bright. No, don't cut it. No!

She sits up screaming. She's fighting Klaus who is trying to hold her down. She starts to cry. "I'm scared. I'm scared." She grabs hold of his t-shirt with her fists and begins to sob.

He held her tight. He was trying to stay calm for her sake. He couldn't react to what was happening to her because she would pick up on it. He just continued to hold her tight and concentrating on keeping his emotions at bay.

The werewolf girl and whoever was helping her would die. He would see to it.

* * *

_**Aaaaaand scene.**_

_**So what do you think? **_


End file.
